


It All Started with a Drunken Night

by bdridge



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdridge/pseuds/bdridge
Summary: Ashlyn and Ali meet one drunken night when Ali comes to visit her best friend Heather at college. What will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

Ali woke up to her head pounding. She laid there continuously blinking.. Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Once she could stand to keep her eyes open for a moment she slowly began to look around. “Where am I and what happened last night?” She asked out loud to no one but herself. As her eyes scanned the room she realized she was in a dorm room. Once she realized she was in a dorm she looked down at herself. There was a black and grey comforter covering her body and the sheets were a dark charcoal grey. She lifted the cover, just a little -afraid to see what she was in. She has a UNC baby blue t-shirt on that said Tarheels Soccer on the front and a pair of black Nike basketball shorts. “Oh god.. I slept with a soccer player…”. 

Not a minute later she heard a familiar voice outside the door of the room she was in. “Heather..”. 

As the sound of Heather’s voice echoed in her ear memories started to flood back to her. Yesterday she had driven down to UNC to visit her best friend Heather for the weekend. She had arrived at UNC around 9:00 Friday night. She had only stopped at Heather’s dorm for a minute to throw down her bags and change for the night festivities. 

***  
“Heather!!!!” Ali yelled as she vacated her car and ran towards her best friend. 

“I'm so excited you are here Ali!” Heather said as she embraced her friend in a hug. 

“Let's run up to my dorm, get changed, and then we can head out for the night. The soccer teams are having a combined party tonight so it should be awesome!”

Ali followed Heather up the stairs and down the hall to the room. 

“Kriegs, you can just throw your bag wherever.”

Ali threw her bag down, grabbed clothes out of it and headed to the bathroom to change. 

“Where's your roommate Heather?” 

“Oh, Ashlyn is probably already out. She was helping Tobin and Whitney tonight since they are hosting. You'll meet her later.”

Ali and Heather started to pregame a little before leaving the dorm in order to not be too behind once they arrived at the party. 

Once Ali and Heather arrived, Ali was introduced to tons of people. There were soccer players from both teams, some basketball players, and a ton of other people. She'd be lucky to try and remember who anyone was. One thing led to another and Ali was slugging back shots with different groups of people. Ali was normally pretty conservative, but once the drinks started coming she never knew what would happen next. Shot after shot was slammed back which turned into Ali stumbling down the hall of the dorm apartment looking for a bathroom. She went to open the door which appeared to be locked but she was too drunk to realize that meant she should stop trying to open it. A moment later the woman in the bathroom walked out about to yell at the person waiting for a little patience but as she opened the door she recognized Ali.

“Ali! Are you ok?”

Ali just looked at the girl inquisitively.

“Oh, sorry.. I'm Ashlyn. Heather’s roommate.” She proceeded to see when she saw the blank stare. 

“Gonna puke!” Was all Ali had time to say before she nearly pushed Ashlyn over to get to the toilet. 

Ashlyn immediately followed her, closing and locking the bathroom door to give the brunette privacy. Ashlyn knelt down next to the girl and began pulling her long brown hair back and tied it in a pony tail using the elastic on her wrist. Once Ali seemed to break for air Ashlyn slid a water bottle out of her back pocket, opened it, and gave it to Ali. 

“Why don't we head back to the room” Ashlyn said as Ali stood up and immediately stumbled drunk into Ashlyn's arms. 

Ashlyn managed to get Ali to jump on her back as she walked out of the bathroom. Ashlyn made eye contact with Heather from across the room and she ran over. 

“Oh my god! Is she ok?” 

“She just threw up so now she's a little out of it, I will carry her back to the room and make sure she's ok.” Ashlyn said as she repeatedly tried to move Ali’s wondering hands from the collar of her shirt. 

“Ashlyn, no I can take her. Just.. um.. can you carry her because I don't think I can” Heather said quietly chuckling at Ali's drunken state and Ashlyn now holding her hand with one hand to stop them from moving and the other behind her holding Ali on her back. 

“Heather, just stay with Dave and meet us back in the room in a bit. I got this.” Ashlyn said as she began to head to the door. 

Ashlyn made it back to her dorm building. Ali had fallen asleep on Ashlyn’s back and was now full dead weight on Ashlyn’s back. Ashlyn took both hands behind her under Ali’s legs and adjusted her positioning higher as she began to truck up the stairs. When Ashlyn finally got to her room she slowly put Ali down onto her bed. She didn't know what sleeping arrangements they had decided on, but she figured she could just sleep in the couch for the night. As Ashlyn turned back from flipping on the light Ali was sitting up on Ashlyn’s bed with no shirt and in attempt to take her pants off. 

“Ali… what are you doing?” Ashlyn said trying to avert her eyes from the beautiful girl on her bed. Ashlyn looked up and closed her eyes trying not to cross any lines, but yet she was in awe of how beautiful Ali was. She has a tan toned body and she was breathtaking to Ashlyn. 

“I can't get these pants off..” Ali said as she rolled around on the bed trying to get her pants to slide down her legs. “Help me!” Ali whined.

Ashlyn walked over to the bed and carefully knelt in front of Ali and helped her shimmy her tight black skinny jeans down her legs. Ashlyn got up trying to keep composure and walked over to her dresser to grab a change of clothes and attempted to turn off the light and turned to leave the room. 

“No! Don't go!” Ali whined as she started to try to get up again.

“Let me get you a water.”Ashlyn said as she put her clothes down and then left the room to go grab a bottle of water hoping to sober Ali up at least enough to be able to lay down and sleep for a while. When Ashlyn returned Ali was sleeping on her stomach on the bed in the clothes Ashlyn had put down for herself with half her body under the comforter, her right leg and arm hanging off the bed and puke on her floor next to the bed. 

Ashlyn sighed as she walked back out to the living room area of the dorm apartment to grab cleaning supplies. As she walked out Heather and Dave were coming in the door. Heather immediately noticed the cleaning supplies in Ashlyn’s hands. 

“Oh my god Ashlyn what happened? I knew I should have come back with her. Where is she? I'm so sorry you don't even know her. I should have just left. Let me take -“

Ashlyn held her hand up to pause Heather. “It's fine, I will clean up and I will sleep on the couch. It's no big deal.”

Heather sent Dave to her room and followed behind Ashlyn. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw how pathetic Ali looked just hanging off the bed with the blanket sprawled on her. Ashlyn got down on the floor, picked everything up, put a trash bucket by the head of the bed and used her strength to move Ali all the way on the bed and tucked her completely in. She then vacated the room and when to the couch. 

“I really appreciate what you did for her.” Heather whispered as she walked from the kitchen wither own water. 

***  
Ali could only remember going to the party and taking shots. She could not remember how she got back to the bed she was currently in. She laid there trying to wrack her brain about last night. Ali wasn't typically a party girl nor had she ever woke up in someone's bed and not known how she got there. She had been going through a rough time while her parents were going through a divorce which is why she had drove down to visit Heather for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali was knocked out of thoughts when she heard a knock of the door and heard the creek as it was starting to be opened. She started to panic a little, not knowing where she was or who's bed she was in. “Here it goes..” she mumbled under her breath “come in..” she said as almost more of a question. 

Heather walked into the room and Ali breathes a sigh of relief when she saw it was her. She quietly walked over to the bed and sat down. 

“How are you feeling Ali?” Heather said as she patted her leg.

“Umm.. my head is pounding, I don't remember most of the night, and I'm afraid to know who's bed this is and how I ended up in this situation.” Ali said as she threw her head back against the pillow and sighed.

“Well if it makes you feel better at all you're in my roommates bed. You'll have to get up and ask her the rest.”

“Great..” 

Ali flipped the cover off of her revealing the UNC soccer t-shirt and basketball shirts. Heather immediately started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Cute outfit Kriegs, I didn't realize you stole her clothes too.”

“Ugh, I don't even know if I want to know how I ended up like this. “ 

Ali slowly got up from the bed and followed Heather out of the bedroom and into the living room. As they approached the living room she saw Heather’s roommate, who's name she could not remember for the life of her, sleeping on the couch. She was still in dark blue slim fitting jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt on. Ali immediately felt bad as she saw this girl, this beautiful girl, laying on the couch with no blanket and still in clothes clearly from last night. 

“Ugh.. what did I do..?” Ali said to no one in particular.

“Hey Kriegy!” Dave yelled as he walked over wrapping her into a hug. 

“Ugh.. my head..” Ali said as she pulled back. 

“Rough night for you, huh? I saw you trying to get frisky with Ashlyn as she tried to carry you out of Tobin’s apartment. 

Ali immediately blushed as she sat down on the living room chair. Heather came out of the kitchen a minute later with a water for Ali. 

“What do you mean by trying to get frisky?” She said using her hands to make air quote when she repeated trying to get frisky.

“Ashlyn had you on her back when she came to tell Heather to stay and that she would handle you since she ran into you in the bathroom or something and you were real handsy with her trying to push your hands down her shirt” Dave explained as he sat on the love seat with Heather. 

Ali just sunk further into the chair, closed her eyes, and put her head back. She immediately started to think about how she woke up in Ashlyn’s bed and in her clothes and panicked internally as she wondered if she did anything else or if something happened between them. Ashlyn started to stir only a moment later, probably because of all the noise settling in around her in the living room. She slowly opened her eyes scanning the room and stopping on Ali. 

Ashlyn chuckled and sat up on the couch. “Nice to see you vertical Ali” she said with a smile. 

Ali quickly opened her eyes and looked at Ashlyn wide-eyed. “I'm so sorry Ashlyn. I don't really know what happened or how I got in your bed. But, I am so sorry.” Ali rambled on. 

“It’s really no big deal. I'm glad it was me that was there fore you and not one of the other footballers.”

Ashlyn seemed genuine about being there to help her, but she was still worrying about what happened. 

“Can we go talk privately about what happened?” Ali said shyly. 

Ashlyn smiled at the brunette and got off the couch standing in front of Ali with her hand out to help her off the chair. Ali cautiously took her hand as she followed behind Ashlyn to her room while Heather and Dave sat on the love seat snuggled up chuckling at the situation. Heather knew Ali was thinking the worst, but she also knew her roommate well enough to know nothing bad happened and she was in good hands or she wouldn't have let her leave the party without her. 

Ashlyn walked into her room and sat on the chair in front of her desk. Ali closed the door and walked over to stand near Ashlyn. 

“You can sit on my bed Ali” 

Ali walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ashlyn reached her hand out out to pat Ali’s knee as she was about to speak but when she felt Ali flinch she pulled her back quickly. 

“I'm sorry. “

“No, no.. umm.. I'm sorry. I just…I..I've never been in this situation and I'm a little nervous.” Ali stumbled through find the right words. 

“It's alright, what do you want to know?”

“I mean… everything I guess. Dave made me nervous when he said I was handsy trying to put my hand down your shirt and then I wake up in your bed and what I assume are your clothes from what Heather said when she came in the room.” Ali explained as she blushed and looked down trying not to make eye contact with Ashlyn. “I'm also really worried because we don't even know each other.” 

“Well if it makes you feel better, I can start by telling you that nothing happened between us and I never would have let anything happen.”

As Ashlyn spoke she saw Ali sigh in relief, but then frown as she finished her sentence. 

“Ali. I don't mean that badly. I just meant you were drunk and i would never do anything with someone like that.”

Ali nodded her head and Ashlyn went on to tell her about running into her in the bathroom, their piggy back ride back, and the happenings in the dorm with Ali stripping down and stealing Ashlyn's clothes when she left to get water. Ali blushed more and more throughout the story and avoided eye contact as much as possible due to her embarrassment. 

“There's no need to be embarrassed.” Ashlyn said as she moved her hand back to Ali's knee. This time Ali didn't flinch away, but instead put her hand on top of Ashlyn's. 

“Thank you Ashlyn. I will repay you. Heather is lucky to have a roommate like you.”

Ashlyn nodded and smiled at Ali, pulled her hand back and stood up. 

“I'm gonna go shower” and with that Ashlyn grabbed her towel and left the bedroom. Ali sat on the bed for a few minutes trying thinking about everything Ashlyn told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali and Heather proceeded to get ready in Heather’s room for another night out of partying. Ali put on a short, tight black dress with a deep v neckline. She threw on some black heels and was ready. The party tonight had a black dress attire. Heather was also wearing a short black dress, but hers had a higher neckline. Ali walked into the common living room and poured herself another drink. Heather's boyfriend Dave, Tobin and her girlfriend Christen, Whitney and her boyfriend Ryan were all in the common room pregaming. As Ali mixed her drink she looked up at the sound of a door. Ashlyn's door opened and she walked out of the bedroom dressed to a t. Ashlyn wore black skinny jeans, a black button up, a dark maroon tie, and a dark charcoal vest with a pair of black doc martins. Her blonde hair was down and straightened and Ali's jaw dropped as she looked her up and down. 

Christen walked up to Ali and whispered in her ear “you might want to pick your jaw up off the ground.”

Ali blushed and tried to look away, but as she looked away she saw Ashlyn smile at her. 

“Okay guys let's say a toast take a group photo and head out” Heather proclaimed.

***  
As they got to the party Ali could not keep her eyes off of Ashlyn. She watched as Ashlyn walked in and everyone flocked to her. People would hand her drink and girls - the girls were all over her. One girl after another would come up to her. She would watch as Ashlyn politely talked to everyone but kept her distance and never bought into the girls’ flirting. 

“What's her story?” Ali leaned into Heather and asked.

“Who? Ashlyn?” Heather followed Ali's eyes to confirm. “Are you into her?”

“No. No, well I don't know. She's gorgeous and she seems so genuine even when she was explaining last night to me and I was such a mess.”

“She's an awesome person Ali. Go for it if you are feeling it. It'd be awesome if you two got together. She needs someone in her life.”

That last line hit Ali. What did that mean? 

Ali grabbed her drink and slowly walked over to Ashlyn just as another girl walked away from Ashlyn. 

“Should I get in line?” Ali joked. 

Ashlyn smiled and just shook her head no. “How are you Ali? Nice to see you enjoying your night tonight.”

“I'm good. Thank you again. I cannot explain how much it means to me what you did for me and how you took care of me..”

Ashlyn leaned her left side into the counter. She took Ali's right hand in her own. “Stop thanking me. You needed to get back to the dorm to go to bed and I happened to be there. I would do it again. Stop worrying about it.” 

“I just..”

“No” Ashlyn interjected with her right hand pointer finger pressed against Ali’s soft lips. “Don't explain, just leave it be.”

“Ok” Ali nodded slowly. “So how's your night? Looks like you are real popular, especially with the ladies.”

Ashlyn chuckled at Ali’s apprehension and squeezed her hand she was still holding. “Come with me” she said as she tugged on Ali's hand to follow her. 

Ali followed Ashlyn onto the dance floor where Ashlyn automatically placed her hands on Ali's hips and moved in close. Ali instinctively wraps here arms around Ashlyn's beck. They began to sway to the music when they both heard someone yell Ashlyn’s name. Ashlyn stepped back from Ali and made eye contact with a girl walking from the door. The girl ran over and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck and Ashlyn wrapped her arms are her waste as she lifted her off the ground. Ali instantly felt jealousy, she didn't know why but it was strong and she turned on her heel quickly and ran out of the dorm apartments. Christen saw Ali run out, tapped Heather on the shoulder, and ran out of the apartment with Heather. 

“Ali! What happened?” Heather yelled out behind her. 

Ali stopped when she heard Heather’s voice and sat on the bench. She just looked down and tried to think of what to say. She had no reason to feel the way she felt. But there was something about Ashlyn. Something about the way she took care of her, about the way she spoke to her, and about the way she was just holding her on the dance floor. 

Heather sat down next to Ali and Christen stood to the side. Christen didn't know Ali well, but she had met her a few times before. 

“Ali what happened?” Heather asked again. 

“I.. I don't know.. it's stupid” Ali said looking down again. 

“Kriegs just tell us, we won't say anything. Did Ashlyn do something?” Christen asked. 

***  
Inside Ashlyn put down the girl and turned “Kelly, this is Ali! She's Heather’s best friend from….wait where did she go?” Ashlyn said as she turned to where Ali was standing, but she was gone. 

“Umm I think I saw the girl you were with go out the door when I came over.” Kelly said as she looked around. 

“Crap” Ashlyn mumbled “I'll be right back Kell” Ashlyn said as she walked out the door. Ashlyn walked out the front and immediate saw Heather, Christen, and Ali sitting on the bench. She walked over slowly trying not to intrude in the conversation but the look on Ali’s face confirmed what she was afraid of. 

Ashlyn walked over and put a hand on Heather’s shoulder. “Can I interrupt? I have a feeling I may be the cause of the frown on this beautiful girl” Ashlyn said looking Ali directly in the eyes.

“Why don't we give you a minute” Heather said as her and Christen began to walk away and back to the dorm building. 

“Ashlyn you don't have to explain anything” Ali mumbled as she looked down “It was a misunderstanding and it was dumb of me to think..”

Ashlyn stopped Ali mid mumble as she gently cupped Ali's face and turned it toward her. “Ali it was a misunderstanding but not the one you think. Kelly had been abroad for the last 6 months and she just got back. She's one of my best friends and we haven't seen each other. I got excited and just lunged for her. But I turned right around after to introduce you and you were gone”.

“Oh..” Ali said as she tried to look down but Ashlyn’s hand cupping her chin would not let her. 

“Ali you're a sweet girl and I don't really know you, but I'm interested in getting to know you if you are too.” 

“Yea.. I mean I'd love to get to know you. But, I know you have a lot of girls fawning over you. I saw at the party and I know you don't know me and I haven't really given you a good impression so I understand if this is weird and you don't want..”

Ali was cut off by Ashlyn leaning in and giving Ali a chaste kiss on her lips. Moving apart slowly Ashlyn smiled and said “I'm interested Ali”. 

Ali was about to respond when her phone went off. She looked at it and cringed as she went to answer it. Ashlyn did not see who called, but she could hear the anger and the hurt on Ali’s end of the call. She didn't know what was going on, but she just sat there with her as a single tear ran down her face and she wiped it away quickly. Ali got off the phone and stood up immediately. 

“I'm going back, I need a drink” and Ali was off walked back to the dorm building. 

Ashlyn decided not to press for any information. She returned to the dorm room and sat down on the couch with Tobin talking and finishing her beer. A few minutes into their conversation they could see more people moving towards the kitchen and everyone yelling chug. Ashlyn and Tobin got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Ali and Heather on the table chugging beers from a funnel. 

Ashlyn immediately turned and walked out of the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn was all about going to parties and socializing, but Ashlyn knew well enough that drinking when upset was never the answer. She took this very seriously due to her home life. She walked out of the dorm and just kept walking. When Kelly spotted Ashlyn walk out she ran out after her. 

“Ashlyn stop!” Kelly yelled. 

Ashlyn stopped and sat on the bench on the side of the walkway. Kelly sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. 

“Ash talk to me.. is it that girl you were dancing with earlier?”

“You know how I feel about drinking like that when your upset. It leads to addiction Kell. You know about my mom. She did the same things. She would fight with my dad and then drink.”

“And you know she was drinking to rid herself of pain? You said she was Heather’s friend right? Why is this bothering you like this?” Kelly asked genuinely concerned for her friend. 

“Yea.. I heard her on the phone with someone and she was really upset. Them she hung up said she needed a drink and was gone. And yea she’s Heather’s friend but I don't know. There's something about her.”

“Well maybe you can talk to her.. when she's sober. She doesn't know you that well Ashlyn. She doesn't know about your mom.”

“I don't know..” Ashlyn said slumped down in the seat. 

Ashlyn decided to call it a night and she returned to her dorm room. She slipped down to her boxer briefs and her sports bra and hopped into bed. She decided that she just needed some time alone tonight and maybe she could clear her head. She didn't understand how this girl she just met was impacting her so much. She had barely even met her sober and already she was a wreck over her. She needed to step away from the situation. 

***  
A few hours later a very drunk Heather and Ali entered the dorm room. They were tripping all over everything and yelling out for Dave. Dave finally came in a few minutes behind them and first too Heather to bed. He came out to the common room next looking for Ali. Ali was at Ashlyn’s door trying to open it - yet she didn't realize it was locked. 

“Ali!” Dave whispered with force getting her to turn her head towards him. 

“Leave Ashlyn alone, she's probably asleep. Come over here. I'll set you up on the couch.”

“Noooo I want to snuggle! You and Heather get to snuggle I want to too!”

“Yea Dave let her snuggle” Heather yelled from her room as she tried to walk back into the common area. 

Dave immediately went to Heather and looking at Ali still fumbling with the door, “I'll be right back I'm going to put Heather to bed. Leave Ashlyn alone”’.

As Dave walked towards Heather’s door Ashlyn came to her door opening it and looked around confused. 

“I'm so sorry Ash. I was bringing these two back and I can only get one in bed at a time and Ali insisted on being with you, but I told her to leave you alone.” Dave tried to explain.

“It's ok man, get Heather settled and I'll work on Ali.” Ashlyn said as she rubbed her eyes looking around to see where Ali went. 

Ashlyn turned to look into her room to find Ali laying her bed with her dress and heels lying in the floor. Ashlyn took a second to get composed. On one hand she was totally drooling over this gorgeous half naked girl lying in her bed, but on the other hand she was kind of mad about the situation earlier. Even though Ali didn't know Ashlyn’s past she still kind of blew her off after Ashlyn admitted to wanting to get to know her.   
Ashlyn walked over to her bed and leaned over trying to see is Ali was still awake. 

“Come on Ali, let's get some pajamas on and I'll help you get situated.”

“Nooooo, I want to cuddle with you!” Ali whined as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck as she leaned over her. 

Ashlyn tried to pull away, but it was no use. “ Ali, come on. You have to get dressed. You can just sleep in my bed” Ashlyn tried again.

Ali let Ashlyn go and she sat on the edge of the bed hoping this was progress but instead Ali sat up and unhooked her bra throwing it across Ashlyn's room. At the exact moment Dave knocked on Ashlyn's door “Ash I can take her from you now”.

“It's ok, just go tend to Heather I'll take care of this one” Ashlyn blurted out as she attempted to cover a very squirmy Ali with a blanket. 

“What are you doing? Nothing is happening here tonight. Put on some clothes Ali” Ashlyn said as she got up and went to her dresser. She threw a t-shirt at Ali. 

“You're really hot when you're mad and especially looking like that” Ali flirted.

Ashlyn looked down and for the first time remembered that she was only in her boxer briefs and sports bra. She immediately turned to her dresser throwing on basketball shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Aww I liked being able to see your toned body” Ali whined from Ashlyn’s bed. 

“Ali please just put the shirt in and go to bed” Ashlyn pleaded and she walked over to the bed. 

Ashlyn sat on the edge of bed and picked up the shirt she threw to Ali earlier. She unfolded it and started to put it over Ali’s head. She finally gave it and put her arms through the sleeves but then surprised Ashlyn with a kiss on the lips as her head popped out of the head hole of the t-shirt. Ashlyn stood up immediately looking Ali in the eye. “This isn't happening. You're drunk” and with that she walked out of the room. 

***  
Ali woke up the next morning snuggled in Ashlyn's bed like the morning before. Except this time it felt worse. It felt worse because this time she remembered the night. She remembered getting in Ashlyn's bed and fighting Ashlyn on putting on clothes. But, worst of all she remembers giving Ashlyn a kiss and her immediately walking out. 

Ali slowly got out of bed and walked into the common living room seeing Ashlyn laying on the couch. She slowly walked over to the couch and nudged Ashlyn awake. 

“Hmm?” Ashlyn mumbled as she rubbed her eyes awake trying to focus them on who just woke her up.

“Get up.”

“What?! Why? It's early, what to you want?” Ashlyn said with a bit of a bite at the end.

Ali sighed as she grabbed Ashlyn’s hand. “Just come with me back to your room.”

“Ali, no I'm not doing this. I told you before.”

“Ashlyn stop! I'm not trying to sleep with you. Will you just come with me?”

“Fine” Ashlyn said as she stood her hand still in Ali's as she followed her to her room.

“Lay in your bed”

“What are you going to do?”

“I'm not going to do anything. I shouldn't have done what I did last last night and you don't deserve to be sleeping on the couch, I'm an idiot.”

“Ali you're not an idiot. You were drunk. Just go back to bed it's still really early. I'm fine on the couch.” Ashlyn said as she started to walk towards the door. 

Ali ran in front of Ashlyn and shut the door and stood in front of it. 

“Please, use your bed. I'll sleep on the floor.”

“Ali you're not sleeping on the floor. What kind of person do I look like? Just get in the bed.”

“Ashlyn -“

Ali was stopped mid-section as she was picked up and put into the bed with Ashlyn following. 

“Just go to sleep.”

***

Ali walked into the common room of the dorm a few hours later with a box of donuts and coffees. Heather and Dave were sitting on the couch cuddling under a blanket.

“Hey Krieger I figured you were still in bed” Dave said as he looked up.

“Nah, I figured everyone could use some carbs to soak up he alcohol and some coffee. Plus I think I owe Ashlyn for last night”.

“What'd you do to Ashlyn? You were with me..” Heather said raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Just acted stupid when I came back to the room. I'm going to go bring her a coffee.” Ali said as she headed into Ashlyn's room. 

“Did I miss something?” Heather said looking at her boyfriend.

“I don't know. You said Ali seemed interested in her right?”

***  
Ali slowly walked up to the bed and sat on the edge holding a coffee in her lap with her right hand and slowly shook Ashlyn with her left.

“Ash, I brought you a coffee”

Ashlyn slowly stretched her arms and legs as she rolled over to face Ali and opened her eyes.  
“Hi”

“Hi yourself” Ali said with a wink “I brought you coffee and donuts as the beginning of my apology”.

Ashlyn sighed as she moved to sit up in bed. She wanted desperately to be mad at Ali for last night, but the look in her eyes and the way she was sitting there holding out the coffee Ashlyn just melted. 

“Thank you”. 

Ashlyn and Ali sat on the bed in silence for a while just sipping their coffees until Ashlyn broke the silence. “You look cute in my clothes” Ashlyn said with a smile and a slight touch to her arm. 

“Oh..um.. sorry. I haven't changed yet and these pants were the first things I saw when I was running out to get the coffee” Ali said looking down assuming Ashlyn’s statement was a backwards way of alluding to last night when Ashlyn literally had to force Ali into the t-shirt.

“Ali, I said you look cute”

“Thank you” Ali mumbled as she took another sip of her coffee.

“So I have a lot to make up to you and not much time.” Ali said as she stood up. 

“Ali I'm not going to sit here and make you make anything up to me. I'm sure you aren't staying much longer so just enjoy your time with Heather. Maybe I'll see you again another time.” And with that Ashlyn got out of bed and headed out of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ali and Heather returned to the dorm room around 6:00P to see Tobin, Christen, Whitney, Ryan, and Ashlyn on the couch playing video games. 

“Hey girls! How was shopping?!” Tobin called out in a mocking tone.

“It was a blast, we bought a ton.” Heather replied holding up bags.

“I'm so jealous!” Christen yelled out. 

“When are you staying until Ali?” Whitney asked.

“Oh um..” 

“Actually, Ashlyn can I talk to you about that.. private?” Heather interjected.

Ashlyn looked away from on the tv for the first time at the sound of her name, first looking at Ali who stood there nervously twittling her fingers and then to Heather.

“Uh.. sure” Ashlyn said as she handed her controller to Tobin and headed towards Heather’s room.

Ashlyn sat on Heather’s desk chair and looked up at her with a worried look, “what's up HAO?”

“So I don't know what's going on with you and Kriegs but she's on spring break this week and um she has some stuff going on at home and I kind of offered for her to stay here for the week. But, if it's not ok with you I can tell her she can't. And if she does I will make sure to set her up in my room and we won't bug you.” Heather rambled as she looked at Ashlyn trying to read her face.

“Ok first of all slow down. Second, of course she can stay here. And you guys don't need to stay in your room or any of that bullshit. Ali seems like a great chick and maybe we just got off to an awkward start. But yes tell her she's welcome to stay.” Ashlyn said with a smile as she stood up and wrapped Heather in a hug. 

Ashlyn walked out to the living room with Heather close behind. She went and sat back on the couch next to Ali and grabbed her controller back from Tobin.

“She's staying all week so get used to her” Ashlyn said as she concentrated on her game and turned only slightly to give Ali a little wink. 

Ali leaned into Ashlyn and kissed her cheek and whispered “thank you” in Ashlyn's ear. 

“So what's for dinner?” Tobin asked.

The whole room laughed. 

“Let’s order pizza” Ryan chimed In. 

When the pizza arrived Ashlyn collected money and went to the door. As she was putting it on the counter Ali came up next to her to assist her. 

She reached into her pocket and took out a $20. “For the pizza”

Ashlyn pushed her hand away, “guests don't pay for food - I got you”

“Ashlyn. Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because you don't deserve anything less and no matter how many times you frustrate me there's something so infectious about you that I can't help but cater to you and -“

Ali cut Ashlyn off as she pushed Ashlyn into the counter, leaned into her and kissed her. Except this time it was different. It wasn’t a simple peck or a timid chaste kiss. Ali went for it. Now or never. She started slow but was hungry for more. She moved her arms up Ashlyn sides and around her neck as she moved her tongue to beg for entrance into Ashlyn's mouth. This was it. This was the tell all. Ashlyn's hands immediately circled Ali's waste as she granted entrance to her mouth and their tongues moved hungrily against each other.

“What's taking so long in here?!” Heather exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, but was stopped dead in her tracks at the site in front of her. “On my god.. sorry” Heather said as she tried to back peddle but it was too late. Ali and Ashlyn jumped apart at the sound of Heather's voice.

“Sorry HAO, Ali was just helping get the pizzas situated” Ashlyn tried and got a nudge in her rib from Ali for her failed attempt.

“No, no it's alright.. just umm let me know when we can eat” Heather said as she left the kitchen.

“What's the hold up in there?” Tobin asked

“Do they need help?” Whitney asked.

“Uh..nope I definitely think they are all set and do NOT want our help” Heather said with a laugh.

“Oh yay!” Christen exclaimed, quickly catching on.

“Yay what? I'm starving! What's the hold up?” Tobin yelled loud enough for Ashlyn and Ali to hear.

Christen whispered in Tobin’s ear. “Oh!” Tobin laughed “can you two save it for later, I'd like my pizza while it's hot”.

“Come get your damn pizza!” Ashlyn yelled from the kitchen as she put pizza on her own plate. 

The group ate their pizza and talked for a while when they decided they should put on a movie to end their Sunday night before the majority of them had to go to bed for class in the morning. 

“Wait, I have to call Dave over. I am not being the 7th wheel for the movie!” Heather exclaimed reaching for her phone.

“You aren't a 7th wheel” Ashlyn said moving her arm around Heather's shoulders.

“No way Harris” Heather said swatting her arm away.

“Yea dude, looks like you are finally getting off the tricycle” Ryan said nodded at Ali sitting on the other side of Ashlyn. 

“Shut up!” 

***

When the movie ended Whitney, Ryan, Christen, and Tobin said their goodbye and left. 

“Should I go too?” Dave asked looking at Heather trying to decide if it was appropriate for him to stay the night or not with the situation.

“Yea, you should probably go hun.” 

“No, Dave you can stay.” Ashlyn said as she stood up from the couch and started to pick up all the plates and pillows and blankets scattered around from their friends.

“Umm..” Dave started to say unsure of how to proceed. 

“Ash I was going to have Kriegs in my room so that she could be in there when we get ready in the morning.” 

“Oh. Well. Umm. She can stay in my room. Well. I mean. If she wants. That way Dave doesn't have to leave you. I know he doesn't like his roommate this year.” Ashlyn stumbled through her words as she stood there blushing. 

“Yea, HAO let your boy stay. I'll be fine. I'll steal Ashlyn’s bed.” Ali said as she stood up and headed to give Heather a hug goodnight. 

Heather hugged her back and whispered in her ear “are you sure Al, Dave can leave.” 

“I'm sure” Ali replied as she stepped out of the hug and walked towards her duffle bag and walked into Ashlyn's room and shut the door.

“Ashlyn are you sure this is ok. I don't really know what's going on and I don't want to put you out. I can give her my bed or the couch or whatever.” 

“Heather. I'm serious, it's fine.” Ashlyn said with a wink and headed into her room. 

***  
Ashlyn walked in to find Ali sitting on the edge on her bed still her her jeans and shirt with her head down staring at her hands. She walked over and sat right next to her. 

“Hey. What's wrong?” Ashlyn asked confused because a minute about she was out in the common room joking about stealing Ashlyn's bed.

“I feel bad for how this weekend has gone. And you're just so sweet to me no matter what I keep putting you through.” Ali muttered quietly, never lifting her head. 

“Hey, look at me” Ashlyn said as she gently moved her hand to hold Ali's and squeezed it. Ali looked up at Ashlyn with the saddest eyes and a pouty face and Ashlyn just melted.

“We had a tough start but now you're here all week so let's start over. Hi I'm Ashlyn Harris, Heather's roommate” Ashlyn said as she pulled her hand back and put it out to shake Ali's hand. 

Ali shook Ashlyn's hand and replied “Ali Krieger, Heather's best friend from home. I've heard a lot about you Ashlyn Harris.”


	6. Chapter 6

*beep* *beep* *beep* the alarm was going off for the fifth consecutive time. Ali opened her eyes and saw that she was laying wrapped up in Ashlyn's arms facing away from the night stand. Ali reached her arm that was on top of Ashlyn's holding her mid section to swat Ashlyn in the side.

“Ashlyn turn that fucking thing off” Ali called out. 

“Hmm?” Ashlyn said as she pulled Ali closer to her body. 

“Ashlyn turn off the alarm” Ali said as she tried to loosen Ashlyn's grip around her stomach. 

As Ali pulled at Ashlyn's arms she started to stir and arched an arm backwards to grab her phone. 

“Shit!” Ashlyn exclaimed as she's as the time. 9:20. Ashlyn started class at 9:30. She jumped out of the bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and ran out the door. Ali just chuckled and snuggled further into the blankets and bed. 

Ali got out of bed a half hour later and proceeded to the shower and to get herself ready for the day. As she walked out from the bathroom with her hair in a towel she saw Heather sitting on the couch watching tv. 

“Hey girly you done with classes this morning?” 

“Hey Kriegs, yea I don't have another class until 1:00. Wanna go get some brunch?”

“Sure, let me go dry my hair and then I'll be ready.”

***  
Ali and Heather headed to the coffee shop on campus where they both sat sipping their coffees and eating a small breakfast sandwich. 

“So.. what's going on with you and Ashlyn?” Heather finally broke the silence. 

Ali blushed as she answered. “I don't know. I mean I came here to see you and to try and get my mind off my parents and stuff at home. But then I met Ashlyn and no matter how many times I keep fucking up with her she just keeps sweeping me off my feet. I mean day one she finds me a mess and drunk and gets me home safely. Then I get jealous for no good reason and she comes running after me. Then I have an awful phone call from my brother confirming my parents split and that my dad just left and I get hammered act like a drunken idiot trying to seduce her in her bed and she still forgives me. Like why? I'm so stupid and yet I can't keep myself away from her. It's like a force.” 

“Whoa Krieger you have it bad..” Heather says with a smile. “Wait?! You tried to seduce her??” 

“Ugh…” Ali sighs a dramatic sigh and explains to Heather what happened the second night when they got back to the dorm. 

“Oh man..” 

“Yea I'm stupid.”

“You're not stupid Kriegs. Just be careful. I love you both and if this happens that'll be awesome, but don't do anything just to mend the pain.” 

Ali looks up from her coffee with a confused expression. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.. I mean. I just.” Heather tried to back peddle, but the look Ali was giving her made it clear she wasn't getting away with it. “I just know you're upset about your parents so I don’t want you to rush into anything you're not ready for.”

“I won’t” 

***  
Ali returns to the dorm with Heather’s key as Heather heads to class. 

“Hey Ash” Ali says as she walks in. 

“Hey Ali, this is Kelly. My friend I was telling you about.” 

“Hi Kelly nice to meet you.” Ali says putting her hand out for Her to shake. Instead Kelly stands and gives Ali a hug.

“Any friend of Ashlyn and Heather's deserves a hug” she says as she separates from the hug and sits back down. This time she sits on the chair beside the couch. Ashlyn hadn't stopped talking about Ali since Kelly and her got back from class almost an hour ago so she figures opening up the seat next to Ashlyn is the most reasonable. 

“Did you make it to class on time?” Ali asks as she sits next to Ashlyn on the couch. 

“Yea, but barely, stupid alarm.”

Ali smirks at her, “stupid alarm? You let it go off for a solid hour Ashlyn” 

Heather just sits back in the recliner listening to the banter. She plans to tease Ashlyn about not only this banter, but the fact that Ali was clearly in her bed to know all about the alarm. But, at the same time the smile on Ashlyn's face is unrecognizable. She's never seen Ashlyn look at a girl this way and flirt with such ease and she's seen many girls try to talk their way into time with Ashlyn. 

“Well it was nice meeting you Ali and I'm sure I'll be seeing you around since you're here all week, but I gotta go finish some work before practice.” Kelly says and with a pat on Ashlyn's shoulder and walks out the door. 

***  
Ali returns to the living room from the bathroom to an empty room. 

“Ash?” Ali calls out.

“In the kitchen Ali!” 

Ali walks into the kitchen to see Ashlyn sitting on the counter next to the stove watching a pot of water. She walks over to Ashlyn and stands slightly between her legs with her hands on Ashlyn's knees. 

“Watcha making?” Ali looks up at Ashlyn with the brightest smile Ashlyn has ever seen. Ashlyn moves her hands to the top of Ali's hands. 

“Just making some Mac & Cheese” 

“Oh yum. What time is your practice?” 

“4:00, why you wanna come watch me play?” Ashlyn said as she leaned down and moved her hands up Ali's arms. 

Ali took a step closer to Ashlyn putting herself flush against the counter that Ashlyn was sitting on and moved her hands up Ashlyn's thighs. “Maybe I do” she mumbles as she nites her bottom lip.

Ali looked up to Ashlyn to see her reaction and was met with a smiling Ashlyn. She leaned down and connected their lips for a slow kiss. The kiss started out slow and sensual, but as Ali's tongue licked across Ashlyn's lip for entrance, which she was granted, the kiss began to get hungrier. Their tongues moved against each other eliciting moans between the two. Ali's hands began roaming up and down Ashlyn's thighs that she was standing between. The deeper the kiss the the more risky Ali got with her hands, now moving them under Ashlyn's basketball shorts instead of on top. When they heard a door slam shut they parted slowly as Ali bit Ashlyn's lower lip tugging on it as she moved back. 

“Damn..” Ashlyn muttered. 

“Later” Ali said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Heather walked into the kitchen as Ali walked out. She saw Ashlyn sitting on the counter, face flushed, and tugging her shorts back to where they normally covered to her knees. 

“What are you burning and should I even ask what has you all flushed?”

Ashlyn jumped off the counter to stir her pasta and finish putting it together after quickly lowering the burner which was causing water to pool over the top of the pot. Food clearly forgotten by the make out session moments before. 

“Mac & Cheese. Do you want some before practice?” Ashlyn said avoiding the later part of Heather's question. 

Heather just laughed already knowing she clearly just caught her best friend and roommate in the act of something. “Sure Ash” 

Ashlyn finished storing the cheese into the pasta, poured it in two bowls, and carried them over to the table. 

“Ali is going to come watch us practice” Ashlyn said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Oh yea?” Heather said as she raised her eye brow at Ashlyn.

“Yea, she asked when it was and I asked if she wanted to come. I didn't want her to feel all cooped up in the dorm while we were both gone.” 

“Yea.. I'm sure.” Heather said with a chuckle. “Where did Krieger go anyways?” 

“Oh umm I don't know” 

“Right here” Ali said as she walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

“What'd you do while I was at class?” Heather asked looking between Ali and Ashlyn, stopping to smirk at each one. 

“Oh just came back here and hung out.” Ali said as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Yea, Kelly was over earlier so they got to meet.”

“You realize you are both horrible at this right?” Heather said 

“At what?” 

“Yea what are you talking about?” Ashlyn said. 

“There's clearly something going on between you two. First I walk in and Ali immediately leaves the room and Ashlyn looks like she just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Second you” Heather looks right at Ali “spent the night in Ashlyn's room. Third I've never seen either of you smile this much”. 

Ali and Ashlyn both turn bright red and look down. Ashlyn is first to look up after a long silence. 

“Would you be mad?” Ashlyn says breaking the awkward silence 

“No! I'd be ecstatic. I love you both and I want you to both be happy” Heather says looks between the two.

Ashlyn slowly picks her head up and smiles.

***

“Alright, lets go! We are going to be late for practice and I do not want to run extra laps Harris!” Heather yells from the door. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Ashlyn says as she runs out of her room and follows Heather to the door.

Heather, Ashlyn, and Ali walk down to the field and they set Ali up on the bleachers with Dave who also came to watch. Dave and Ali chat while they watch all the girls play. After practice ends they all walk to the side and a group of them including Ashlyn, Heather, Whitney, Tobin, and Kelly decide to go out for ice cream.

“You up for ice cream Kriegs? I know Dave always is.” Heather says as she walks over and nudges Dave’s arm. 

“Yea of course!” 

“I'm changing first!” Kelly yells as she turns over and jumps on Ashlyn's back. 

“Good, you stink!” Ashlyn says as she throws Kelly off her back. 

“Lets all meet in like 30 minutes? Is that enough?” Whitney throws out.

They all agree and began to walk back to their dorms. Ashlyn runs ahead a little you catch up with Ali, Dave, and Heather who have already started walking back ahead of her. 

“Sooo how'd I do?” Ashlyn says as she slightly checks her hip into Ali's.

“You did alright” Ali jokes back.

“Alright?!” Ashlyn says in mock offense.

“Yea, you're decent” Ali continues.

“Oh God, here goes Ashlyn's ego.” Heather buts in. 

Ali just laughs as she looks at Ashlyn to wink to show her she's just joking. 

Heather heads to the shower first. Ashlyn sits on the couch while she waits for the bathroom to be free and Ali walks over and sits next to her. She leans into Ashlyn's side and whispers “you looked great out there”. Ashlyn just smiles at her. 

When Heather retreats from the bathroom her and Dave head into her room and Ashlyn heads to the bathroom. Ashlyn is in and out of the shower. She runs into her room throws on black athletic shorts and a long sleeve Tarheels shirt.

“Ali come here” Ashlyn yells from her bedroom.

“What's up?” Ali says as she walks into Ashlyn's room.

“I really loved having you out there watching me” Ashlyn says as she wraps her arms around Ali.

“Well I really loved watching you” Ali says as she wraps her arms around Ashlyn's neck. 

“Oh yea?”

“Yea”

“Are you two ready?!” Heather yells from the living room

“Every fucking time..” Ashlyn mutters.

“Yes, we'll be right there” Ali yells out. But, she doesn't let go of Ashlyn until she gives her a soft kiss leaving Ashlyn staring blankly as Ali turns and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's a very brief section of smut

Ashlyn comes back to the dorm after an early morning gym session for goal keeper training on Tuesday morning. She immediately heads to the shower. As she exits the bathroom she goes into her room. When she walks in she sees Ali snuggled in her bed. Her long dark brown hair is splayed across the pillow and the blankets are pooled around her waist leaving Ashlyn's Tarheels long sleeve from last night in full display. Ashlyn stands there in her towel just staring at Ali as she thinks back to last night. 

***

The whole group had gone out for ice cream, but when they returned to campus everyone went there own way. It was Monday night after all. Heather had gone to the library after triple checking with Ali that it was ok, seeing how Ali was her guest but of course Ali had been fine with it. Ashlyn insisted that Ali sat in the bedroom while she worked on some homework. Ali obliged, but was insistent that Ashlyn had to do work if she promised to go in her room. Ashlyn eagerly agreed. She never wanted to do homework, but if she had to she wanted Ali there with her. There was something about this girl and the comfort she gave Ashlyn just by being there. Ashlyn had sat at her deck and started her homework when Ali came in and freed herself of her flip flops and laid on Ashlyn’s bed and proceeded to play on her phone. Ashlyn would look up every couple of minutes just to catch a glimpse of Ali and would occasionally catch Ali looking right back at her. 

“Why do you keep looking over here? You should be working on your homework” Ali said after the 4th consecutive time she caught Ashlyn looking at her. 

“I am doing it, I just happen to like the view on my bed better”

“Easy tiger” Ali joked. 

But it didn't help that Ali was lying in her bed with just little daisy duke shorts, a white tank top, and a very unbuttoned flannel shirt. 

“You make it hard when you look like that” Ashlyn said giving her a look up and down making Ali blush. However instead of replying Ali sat up and took the flannel off and threw it towards Ashlyn. 

And that was the last straw. 

Ashlyn jumped out of her seat and crawled onto the bed hovering over Ali. She had her hands on each side of Ali's head, one knee to the left side of Ali and her right knee between Ali's legs. As soon as this happened Ali reached up with both hands pulls Ashlyn's face to hers for a kiss. They kissed for what could have been hours. Each one fighting against the other for dominance as their tongues moved against each other's. the deeper the kiss got the more weight Ashlyn began to put onto Ali, moving her right knee higher and against Ali's core. This elicited a moan from Ali as she arched her back for more friction as her hands moved through Ashlyn's hair. Ashlyn pulled back from the kiss just long enough to rip her shirt off and onto the floor. Ali's hands roamed Ashlyn's body. Ashlyn’s hands moved furiously up and down Ali's body pushing her little tank top up higher Ashlyn began kissing down Ali's jaw, then her neck staying there a minute to suck on her pulse point making her moan loudly and only egging Ashlyn on. She continued down her neck and across the top of her chest. Ali sat up and threw her tank top off laying back again as Ashlyn continued trailing down her abs with kisses and gentle sucking. 

“Clothes. Off. I. Want. You.” Ali said through deep breathes and moans as Ashlyn continued kissing all of her bare skin with her knee pressing harder into Ali's core. 

Ashlyn quickly obliged taking off her sports bra, shorts, and boxer briefs. Ali quickly stood and ripped off her bra, shorts, and underwear and quickly pushed Ashlyn back onto the bed. Ali crawled on top of Ashlyn straddling over her leg. She leaned down and passionately kissed Ashlyn as she moved her wet core against Ashlyn's. the sensation immediately put Ashlyn into overdrive as she moved against Ali. 

“I'm so wet.” Ali said between kisses. 

And with that Ashlyn moved her hands down Ali's body abs in between them giving her access to bring two fingers into Ali. Ali moaned loudly as she threw her head back as Ashlyn moved in and out of her. 

Ashlyn and Ali each took turns moving in and out of each other, kissing deeply, and moving their hands and mouths up and down each other's body until they were so out of breath that neither could take anymore. 

After 30 minutes or so of just laying together and breathing Ashlyn broke the silence.

“So that was amazing” 

Ali smiled as she curled more into Ashlyn. 

“So amazing”

They laid together a while longer then Ashlyn go up to go get some waters. She threw back on her briefs, shorts, and sports bra as she ventured out to the kitchen. When she returned she smiled brightly at Ali laying on her bed in just her underwear and Ashlyn's long sleeve Tarheels shirt from earlier. 

***  
Ashlyn only was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice say her name.

“Ashlyn” Ali repeated

“Yea?” 

“What are you thinking about? I called your name like three times”

“Oh I'm so sorry, just thinking about you” Ashlyn said with a huge smile as she moved towards the bed. 

“So we should probably talk about last night..” Ali said with a long pause at the end.

“Oh.. um.. yea..” Ashlyn stumbled through her words afraid that they may not be on the same page.

“I'd like to try this. Me and you.” Ali said looking up at Ashlyn “I know I don't go to school here and it might be hard when I leave, but I don't know.. I just feel something.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath which only scared Ali.

“I mean we don't have to I just thought after everything I jus -“ and Ali was cut off with a gentle kiss.

“You talk a lot.” Ashlyn said as she smiled down at Ali “I'd love to try this with you” she said and sealed it with another kiss. 

***  
Tuesday nights were known as Tipsy Tuesday bar nights between the group of friends. They all went out to the local bar down the street, O’Connor’s bar where they often drank too much and played pool and darts. The place wasn't anything fancy, it was really more of a run down bar, but they all loved it. 

“Are you two almost ready?!” Heather called from the common room.

“They're inseparable huh?” Kelly said with a chuckle.

“You don't even know.” Heather laughed.

A moment later Ashlyn stepped out of the bedroom. “I'm read” she cheesed.

“What took you so long?” Kelly asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to give her friend a hard time. 

“I'm ready” Ali said as she walked out of Ashlyn’s room with a giant smile.

Ashlyn looked towards her door as Ali walked out of her room and for a second she forgot to breathe. How could this girl continue taking her breath away by just walking into a room. As Ali walked towards them Ashlyn raked her eyes up and down Ali’s body. Ali’s long brown hair was cascading over her shoulder and she was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt that showed just enough cleavage to leave Ashlyn wanting more and tight fitted jeans that hugged every curve and muscle in her toned legs paired with a simple pair of black flip flops.

Kelly saw Ashlyn miss stare and leaned in to her ear whispering, “you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor so we can leave”.

Ashlyn’s face flushed red as she elbowed Kelly in the ribs.

As Ali saw the interaction between Kelly and Ashlyn she smiled brighter, walked over to them and slipped her hand into Ashlyn’s making an instant smile erupt on Ashlyn's face . 

Ali, Ashlyn, Heather, and Kelly were last to arrive. When they finally made it they joined their group of friend over by the pool table.

“Want a drink?” Ashlyn whispered into Ali's ear.

“Yea, just a Bud Light babe”. 

Ashlyn turned to walk to the bar when the realization of what Ali just called her set in. She simply smiled and continued on her way. She didn't want to say anything for two reasons: one she was afraid Ali may have said it by accident and she didn't want that disappointment and two because she was nervous about how much she liked the sound of it after only 5 days. 

“Ashlyn! You and Ali are up next!” Ryan yelled over to her at the bar.

Ashlyn nodded back at Ryan then turned to pay for the beers.

“Ok so it's you and Ali versus Whitney and myself” Ryan explained as he handed a pool stick to Ashlyn “you guys can go first”. 

Ashlyn held the stick out to Ali. Ali took it and put her beer down. Ashlyn turned to put her beer down and came up behind Ali. “Do you need help setting up?” 

Ali just laughed, turned in Ashlyn's arms a bit, and put a hand to her chest. “Oh hunny, you're lucky I'm on your team. Hold my phone and watch sweetheart.” Ali smirked as she slid her cell phone into Ashlyn's shorts pocket and pushed back on her chest. 

Ashlyn stumbled back a bit by the push, but then moved against the wall picking back up her beer to watch. 

“Oh no! Don't let her bruise your ego Harris by denying that move you just tried to put on her” Ryan said as he cracked up laughing until he felt a slap in the arm from Whitney.

Ali smiled, leaned into the table and took the first shot to break. In the first shot alone Ali got two in.

“We're solid” she stated as if everyone hadn't seen her first shot. Ali sunk 2 more balls and then retreated against the wall next to Ashlyn. 

Ryan taking took his first shot. He sunk two then moved away from the table.

“Let's see what you got Harris” Ryan said smirking her way, knowing she was usually the one to guide her team.

Ashlyn moved to the table and examined her options. Ali leaned against the wall admiring Ashlyn. Ashlyn was dressed in grey shorts to her knees and a short sleeve button up that was just fitted enough to show off her biceps with a pair of leather Reef flip flops. She had her long blonde hair tied back in a low bun and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She looked like she came straight out of a surfing catalog and Ali could not get enough. She watched Ashlyn lean in and watched her biceps as she took the shot sinking a ball.

“Woohoo! There we go Harris” Ali cat called. Ashlyn looked over her shoulder and winked.

Ashlyn took a another shot, but missed. Next was Whitney who missed on the first try.

“Sorry Whit, I know you're used to being in the winning team with me” Ashlyn called out smirking at Ryan.

“I'd keep your mouth shut Harris. Kriegs is carrying you.” Ryan and Ali both laughed.

“What are you laughing at?!” Ashlyn said quickly turning to Ali.

“Oh nothing, Ash” Ali said has she took the pool stick out of Ashlyn's hands and headed for the table. She surveyed the table and made her move. Ali moved around the table as though she was a professional. She perfectly angled each shot and easily won the game with her turn.

“What the fuck Krieger?” Ryan exclaimed.

“Oh yea! I forgot to tell you Kriegs is competitive and is really good at pool” Heather yelled out over the music playing.

“Yea clearly” Ashlyn said coming up behind Ali and circling her waist in a hug.

“You're a pro, Al”

“Thanks!” Ali cheesed as she leaned her head back and to the side reaching to give Ashlyn a quick kiss.

“Oooh shit!” Tobin exclaimed when she saw Ali’s move. “You two are together?” 

The rest of the group laughed at how long it took Tobin to catch on. 

The rest of the night went smoothly with everyone taking turns playing pool. They were all drinking, but luckily this time no one got out of control. Ashlyn couldn't help but spend most of the night with her eyes glued to Ali. Ali glided around the bar with ease, sipping on the beers that Ashlyn kept bringing her, laughing with all her friends, and killing everyone in games of pool. Ashlyn couldn't stop looking and smiling. The way Ali would crinkle her nose when she would shoot Ashlyn a smile from across the room or how her laugh would carry through the room and was the only thing Ashlyn could hear even over the loud karaoke machine. Ashlyn was pretty quiet all night just sitting at one of the two man bar tables near the wall next to the pool table, just taking in everything around her.

“I've never seen you look so happy Ashlyn” Heather said as she took a seat at the stool on the other side of the table.   
Ashlyn turned to look at Heather. “I don't think I've ever been this happy and I'm terrified” Ashlyn said softly.

Heather reached and put her hand over Ashlyn's. “why are you terrified?”

“It's been what 5 days and I'm already falling for this girl. Things like this don't happen, never mind happen to me” 

“Ash…these things do happen. And they can most definitely happen to you. Just live in the moment and try not to think too much into it. It's good to see you smile like that. It's been a while.” And with that Heather got up and walked to the bar.

Ali came over next sliding up and standing between Ashlyn’s legs, “what was that about?”

“Oh. Um. Nothing. Just. Um.. Heather being Heather.” Ashlyn said hoping to be let off the hook.

Ali chuckled, “I know what's that like. Trust me.” Ali said letting Ashlyn off the hook for now, but promising herself to ask about this again at a later time when they weren't drinking in a bar with all their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday was game day. Game day always made everyone that much more hyped throughout the day. The UNC women's soccer team was a highly respected team on campus and it brought a lot of their students together to bleed Carolina blue through the stands. Ali had heard about this from Heather her last two years, but Ali had not come to visit her at UNC until now. Heather warned Ali the night before as they got back to the dorm from O’Connors that Ashlyn would be completely in the zone today. Heather explained that this team meant a lot to Ashlyn and every day was such a commitment to her and that game days were her favorite. 

However, Ali did quite know what that met until she was woken up at 7:00 AM by an excited Ashlyn essentially planking over Ali with an arm on each side of Ali.

“Ali, wake up its game day” she said as she pushed herself up and down in a push up motion kissing Ali's face each time she went down.

Ali groaned at the overeagerness exuding off of Ashlyn so early in the morning. 

“Come on Ali!” Ashlyn said again as she covered Ali’s face with more kisses.

“Too early Ashlyn” Ali mumbled. 

Ashlyn jumped up off of Ali and off the bed to get ready for her classes. While Ali pulled the blankets up and snuggled into the empty bed.

Ashlyn left the room to get in the shower, when she returned Ali was fast asleep. She threw on boxer briefs and a sports bra as she moved around her room and was blow drying her hair. Once her hair was dry she threw on a pair of slim fitted navy blue khakis and a white polo with the UNC Tarheels logo and a soccer ball. She then proceeded to straighten her hair and threw on a dab of very light make up. While she moved in and out of the room getting ready she was singing. The blow dryer had woken Ali up, but she didn't let Ashlyn know that. She just laid in the bed watching Ashlyn move seamlessly around her dorm room. She chuckled quietly when Ashlyn began to wrap, but lucky for her Ashlyn was so into the zone she didn't hear a thing. After her hair was done and her outfit was exactly how she wanted it she through on a pair of sperrys and walked over to her bed right as Ali closed her eyes again. She leaned down and kissed Ali on the forehead and a smile appeared on her face as she opened her eyes at the feel of Ashlyn's lips.

“It's game day baby” Ali said softly with a smile.

“Yea it is!” Ashlyn said with a fist pump and a giant grin, what Ali didn't know is the grin was because again Ali had called her baby. “Well I have to run to my morning classes, but I'll be back for lunch” and with that she left the room.

***  
“Hey Ash!” Tobin yelled as she ran to catch up with Ashlyn. 

“Hey Tobin!” 

“It's game day!”

“I know I'm so pumped! And Ali gets to come to this one which is awesome” 

“So you two are really together huh? I had no idea”

“Aw Tobin, you're oblivious. Clearly too busy looking at your own girl.” Ashlyn laughed 

“Well didn't you just meet this girl?”

“Yea, but there's something about her. It's like a force. And I mean, she makes me happy Tobin. It's been a while of me just being the friend and everyone's 3rd wheel.”

“Hey if you're happy, I'm happy for you dude”

“Thanks Tobs!” Ashlyn sat patting Tobin on the back as they walked into their class together.

***  
“Hunny I'm home!” Ashlyn exclaimed as she walked into the dorm room. 

“Hi hunny” Heather said as she started to laugh walking out of her dorm room. 

“Ughhh” Ashlyn groaned “where's Ali?”

“Um, she said she was running out and would be back later” Heather said shrugging. 

“Hmm that's weird, I told her I'd be back for lunch. Where'd she go?”

“I don't know”

“She's your friend and you don't know where she went?” Ashlyn asked with her eyebrows raised. 

“She's your girlfriend and you don't know where she went?” Heather fought back.

“Whoa! Those are some strong words that we have not used yet” Ashlyn said.

“Well start using them because she's definitely your girlfriend” Heather said with a laugh. 

Before Ashlyn could respond Ali walked in.

“Hey where were you?!” Ashlyn questioned eagerly. 

“I just had to run some errands.” Ali said. 

“Errands? Like what?” Ashlyn probed. 

“Guys can we get some lunch?” Heather butted in hoping to spare her friend from revealing whatever she was doing but clearly did not want to share. 

“Yea, I'm starving!” Ali said

As they walked out of the dorm Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear “can we talk later?”

Ali gulped at her serious tone and turned to look at her. “Is everything alright?” She asked quietly but in a worried tone. 

“Yea, just wanna talk to you” Ashlyn said as she walked ahead a bit.

Ashlyn, Ali, and Heather head to the cafeteria for lunch. Ashlyn and Heather were both bulking up with carbs for the game whilst Ali got a salad. They sat at a small table near the window and chatted about the day. Ashlyn and Heather talked about the upcoming game that night and their opponent. Both were super excited and pumped to play tonight and it showed. Ali just sat there and smiled at both of them. 

After lunch Heather and Ashlyn headed out to the rest of their classes while Ali went back to the dorm and ended up taking a nap. When Ashlyn and Heather returned to the dorm they both went to their rooms to change and get ready for the game. 

“You ready for the game?” Ali asked, her eyes opening the second she heard the commotion of Ashlyn moving about the room.

“Yea I feel really good about today” 

“Good, I can't wait to come see you play” Ali said sitting up in the bed.

“Yea I'm really glad you're here. Which also brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Ali gulped as those words left Ashlyn's mouth. Nothing good ever came from we need to talk. The last time she heard we need to talk her mom sat her down and told her that her father and her were divorcing. She was ready for another need to talk. Ashlyn saw the wheels turning in Ali's head and quickly went to sit beside her. She sat on the bed with her left leg bent and her right leg hanging off the bed on the floor. Ali was sitting Indian style so Ashlyn turned her so they were facing each other and she put a hand on Ali's thigh as she began to talk.

“Ali this is good I promise. Well! At least I hope it will be good.” 

“Ok” Ali mumbled not looked up.

Ashlyn took her other hand and put a finger under Ali's chin bringing her face up so she could look into her eyes. Those dark brown eyes that took Ashlyn away to another world. Ashlyn lost her train of thought for a moment just looking into Ali's eyes, but was quickly taken from her daze when Ali cleared her throat. 

“Sorry” Ashlyn blushed

“So like I was saying this should be good.”

“Just say it Ashlyn.” Ali said still apprehensive on the news being good.

“I've had a lot of fun with you these last few days and I've really enjoyed just being with you. Not just the..you know.. and the kissing, but just like being in your presence. I've noticed a difference in myself and so have my friends. A good, no a great difference. I'm happy. And I guess what I'm trying to say is I know this is quick, but honestly it needs to be said or well asked before you have to leave. Ali will you…will you be my girlfriend?” 

Ashlyn just stared at Ashlyn. Just stared into her eyes as her jaw dropped. She wasn't prepared for that. She was prepared for the worst. She knew she was really falling for Ashlyn hard and fast. But, she didn't know if Ashlyn felt the same way or if this was just a spring break fling. 

“Umm.. Ali? Umm…is that a no? Did I move too quick. Oh god I moved too qui-“ Ashlyn started to sputter out frantically until Ali leaned in and covered Ashlyn's lips with her own. Kissing her softly, but with so much emotion.

“Of course I'll be your girlfriend Ashlyn” Ali said as she sat back.

Ashlyn breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in again for a quick chaste kiss. 

“Now you better get up and get ready because I don't want to be the girlfriend to the losing goalkeeper” Ali joked.

“I like the sound of that” Ashlyn smiled 

“Of losing?” Ali furrowed her brow

“No! You calling me your girlfriend” Ashlyn said as she walked away to finish getting ready. 

When Ashlyn returned to the bedroom Ali was up and dressed in a pair of leggings and a black shirt. She was in the midst of putting on a grey sweatshirt.

“You can't wear that” Ashlyn simply stated.

“What do you mean I can't wear this? What's wrong with it?” Ali said defensively. 

“I'm not going to have my girlfriend be the only one in the stands not in Carolina blue.” 

“Ash, I don't have anything.” 

“Well then you'll wear one of my sweatshirts.” Ashlyn said as she walked to her closet.

Ashlyn grabbed a Carolina blue hoodie out of her closet with the UNC Tarheels soccer logo on the front and “Harris 18” embroidered on the left sleeve and threw it to Ali. 

Ali flipped the grey sweatshirt over her head and proceeded to put on the blue sweatshirt. She looked in the mirror and immediately noticed the sleeve smiling to herself, but not without Ashlyn seeing.

“Better?” Ali said as she turned towards Ashlyn.

“You look great” Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Yea, this definitely felt right to Ashlyn. 

***  
The game went phenomenal and the Tarheels won 3-1. The fans went crazy, including Ali, with each goal and even more so at the end of the game. As the game ended the bleachers cleared out and the team came to the sidelines. Each talking to their own friends and/or family that was present at the game. 

The plan for after the game was to go to Christen’s dorm which was across campus from where Ashlyn and Heather lived. Ali had brought her car down to the field and insisted that they drive over to Christen’s. 

The party was bumping by the time the soccer team got there. The team was excited about their win and nothing was stopping them from celebrating tonight. Everyone drank a lot. Shot after shot was taken in celebration. Before they knew it everyone was really drunk. Too drunk for a Wednesday night. But the rush of winning and the celebration got to them. 

Ali and Ashlyn decided to call it a night around 12:30AM. They were walking out of the house hand in hand both quite intoxicated.

“Give me my keys Ash” Ali said somehow remembering that she slipped them in Ashlyn's pocket when they arrived, 

“No Ali we can't drive, we're drunk”

“Ash we only have to go across campus, it'll be really quick. I'm fine.” Ali said reaching for Ashlyn's pocket.

Ashlyn took a step back shoving her hand in her pocket to secure the keys.

“You're right Al, we are only across campus let's just walk”

“Ashlyn I'm tired, I don't wanna walk. Just give me my keys” Ali fought back.

“You re not driving” Ashlyn said firmly.

Ali started to get visibly upset. “Ashlyn, just give me my keys. You can walk if you want but I'm not”. 

“No. You aren't getting in that car.” 

“Ashlyn it's my car give me my fucking keys”

“No”

Ashlyn and Ali continued to fight back and forth.

“Why are you being like this Ashlyn?!” Ali screamed

“Because Ali! This is how my mom fucking died! She got in a car when she was drunk and she never came back home!” Ashlyn screamed back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update.

Ali froze. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She suddenly never felt more sober. She could feel everything. Every tingle of her body in pure shock. She felt the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't talk. Couldn't move. Ali's first movement was to sit down on the ground. She sat right on the curb next to her car. She just sat there looking down. It felt like time stood still. How was she supposed to respond? What was she supposed to say? She didn't know about Ashlyn’s mom and better yet she was drunk and was not thinking or making smart choices. She just sat there. She couldn't look at Ashlyn. Couldn't face her. 

Ashlyn stood there just staring at Ali. That wasn't the way she wanted to tell her but she wouldn't stop pushing. She wasn't giving up. Ashlyn wasn't letting her in the car no matter what but the thought of another person close to her making that choice wasn't happening on her watch. She was fighting her and it wasn't working. But, the last line, the last line spoken about her mom did it. It stopped Ali. She stopped talking. She zoned out. Ashlyn stood there just staring at her as she got down to the ground. Stood there just looking at her. Ashlyn too was feeling really sober now. Feelings of what she just yelled hitting her. The realization of telling someone new about what happened, what she lost. Only those close to Ashlyn knew, yea people knew her mom had passed away and sure some might of known that it was a car accident. But only a select few knew that it was her mom’s drunk driving after another fight with her dad that led to her death. 

Ashlyn wanted to walk away. She wanted to just go back to her dorm and burry herself under the blankets deep in her bed. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to talk. But in her head she kept replaying earlier that afternoon when she asked Ali to be her girlfriend. Ashlyn took commitments seriously. She couldn't just walk away. She couldn't ignore it. Yes this was serious and yes this would impact them both and their relationship. But this was important to talk about and not just for Ali to grow up and stop acting out with alcohol but for Ashlyn to grow and cope. No one at school but Kelly and Heather knew the real story of her mom. And even then they didn't know it all. Ashlyn kept that to herself. But here she was was yelling it out on the street. Did she yell it to stop Ali? Did she yell it because it was eating her up inside? Was it a mixture? Why didn't it come up before when they would leave parties. Surely someone had tried to drive when they couldn't. 

Ash crouched down next to Ali. She didn't say a word though. She just looked at her. Saw the tears streaming down her face. But what she noticed most was how zoned out she was. It was like Ali wasn't even there with her. 

Ali was numb. How could she fix this? Her actions just led Ashlyn to relive a horrific time in her life. Ali didn't know how long it had been or who knew. She knew nothing. Hell she just met Ashlyn 5 days ago and already agreed to be her girlfriend. What was she doing? Suddenly Ali felt a sense of warmth in her presence. She started to tilt her head up to look when she saw Ashlyn crouched down staring at her. 

“Ashlyn. I. Umm. I don't know what to say.” Ali said but the more words that she tried to say the more tears stung her eyes.

“I don't know either” Ashlyn simply stated.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm dumb and I fucked up. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.” Ali continued to repeat over and over again. 

“Ali, stop” she said cutting her off.

“I just. I..” Ali tried again but then hung her head down. Nothing she said was going to erase this moment. This moment etched in her head for the rest of her life. 

Ali looked up again to meet Ashlyn's eyes, “Ash I'm sorry. I, uh, I didn't know. And I wasn't thinking. I just. Well I don't know. It was stupid.”

“Yea it was stupid” Ashlyn said immediately without thinking. 

“Yea” Ali gulped out through more tears as she hung her head down again. 

“But, that's also not how I should have told you but I didn't know how to make you stop. I had to protect you and you wouldn't let up. I had to show you how serious I was.”

“I understand” Ali mumbled.

“No Ali, you don't. Only two of my friends know this. I have never talked about this with anyone. But I couldn't let you get in that car. I couldn't let someone I care about do this again. Do it to themselves and do it to me.” 

“I'm sorry.”

Ashlyn moved to sit behind Ali. She put out her legs and pulled Ali against her chest. 

“I know you are.” 

Ashlyn just pulled Ali to her chest tightly and held her as she continued to cry.

“I'm so sorry” Ali sobbed the tighter Ashlyn held her. 

Ashlyn and Ali sat on that curb for a long time. They just sat there. Ashlyn holding Ali against her chest as Ali clung to Ashlyn's arms surrounding her and cried. The alcohol flowing in their systems made it worse. They never felt more sober, but yet the alcohol was still present heightening their emotions. 

It was around 3:00AM when Ashlyn and Ali made it back to the dorm. 

“Ali get in the bed” Ashlyn said from her bed. She was staring at Ali who was sitting at her desk staring at the wall.

“But-“

“Ali just get in bed” 

Ali moved from the chair and slid into Ashlyn's bed. Ashlyn immediately wrapped her arms around Ali and Ali leaned into Ashlyn. Ali clung to Ashlyn, holding a fist full of her shirt in her hand to keep herself as close as she could. If Ashlyn didn't know better she'd think Ali was trying to mold herself to Ashlyn's body. There was no space, not a centimeter between them. 

***  
The next morning Ashlyn woke up with her arms still securely around Ali. Ali was still clung to Ashlyn, arms around Ashlyn and fists full of her shirt in Ali's hands. Ashlyn moved her head back slightly to put just a bit of space between the two and to look at her face. Ali's eyes were closed and her cheeks were stained with tears. Ashlyn simply kissed her forehead and Ali’s face scrunched up with the sensation of the kiss. 

A moment later a loud knock interrupted Ashlyn from her thoughts.

“Yea?” Ashlyn said.

Heather open the door slightly peeking her head in, “Ash you're going to be late for class”.

“I'm not going today” Ashlyn simply stated looking at Heather then down at Ali and back at Heather.

“Everything ok?” Heather said noticing a level of discomfort and strain in the way Ashlyn was looking at them both but was holding onto Ali who looked glued to Ashlyn.

“Oh.. um.. yea it will be.” Ashlyn started “it definitely will be ok” Ashlyn said again more confidently.

And with that Heather nodded her head and closed the bedroom door.

Ashlyn took a breath and looked down at Ali who slowly opened her eyes.

“Hi” Ashlyn said.

“Hi” Ali replied gripping onto Ashlyn tighter. 

“I'm not going anywhere Ali, you can relax” Ashlyn stated with a small smile.

Ali only held on tighter and mumbled into Ashlyn's neck words that couldn't be understood.

“I can't hear you Ali” 

Ali pulled her head back slightly from the nook of Ashlyn's neck. 

“I don't want to lose you” Ali whispered.

“You're not going to. It's a rocky start, that's all.”

“Why are you being so understanding?” Ali said pulling back a little more to look Ashlyn in the eye.

“Because this isn't something I take lightly. The drinking and driving. The safety of those I care about. The start of a new relationship. The fact that I so easily exploded and told you about my mom.” 

“But Ashlyn, none of this is your fault. It's mine.”

“I'm not taking the blame Ali.”

Ali blinked back a few tears.

Ashlyn brought her thumb to Ali's face and gently wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. 

“Ali, we’ll get through this. I promise.”

“How can you promise that?”

“Because I forgive you. Because I want to move forward. Because you just need to accept that I still want this, want us. Just give it time.”

“Ok..” Ali chocked back more tears.

Ashlyn leaned down and slowly put her lips to Ali’s. Ashlyn slowly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss in hopes that Ali would follow. Ali slowly replied. The kiss was not hungry. It was not leading to anything more. It was a deep kiss filled with emotions. Ashlyn pulled back slowly from the kiss as she started to taste the salt from the tears running down Ali's face.

Again she brought both her hands to Ali's face and using her thumbs she wiped the tears away. She leaned in again and gave Ali a small innocent kiss, but they both knew how much it meant. Ashlyn took the next hour to really open up about her mom’s death. She explained the way her parents would constantly fight. After every fight Ashlyn's mom would go directly to the liquor cabinet to try to erase the pain. It was the only way she knew how to cope. Then one night two years ago when Ashlyn was a junior in high school her parents had another big fight where her mom vacated to the kitchen to throw back shots. Ashlyn remembered hearing the fight from her bedroom. She just sat on the edge of her bed at the tears streamed down her cheeks listening to her pants fighting. It sounded worse this time. Then the house door slammed and for a second Ashlyn was grateful for the quiet. Ashlyn stayed in her room not wanting to deal with her mom whom she assumed was drinking the pain away now. However, the slamming door wasn't her dad leaving, it was her mom. Her mom took shots, grabbed the bottle and left the house. Her mom didn't come back. An hour later her dad was at her bedroom door telling her that they needed to get to the hospital and that her mom had been in an accident. Ashlyn spent the whole ride there yelling at her dad. Telling him it was his fault. Telling him he never should have let her leave. She still, to this day, has blamed her dad and that was the same night she got home, packed her stuff, and moved to live with her grandparents. 

Ali laid in Ashlyn's arms the entire time she spoke, eyes watering, holding Ashlyn tighter as the story progressed. Ashlyn choked out many parts of it, trying furiously to wipe her face free of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday and Friday passed by quickly. Ali and Ashlyn became a lot closer after their drunken night and Ashlyn opening up about her parents. Thursday and Friday morning were spent hanging out and laying low. Ali spent some one on one time with Heather opening up to her about everything that has progressed. But everything seemed to be going well. Ali and Ashlyn decided to forgo the party Friday night to go on their real first date.

***  
“Ali, there's a party tonight” Ashlyn said noticing Ali's jaw clench and her body stiffen up “but, instead of going I'd really like to take you out on a date. An official first date if you'd like to go with me?”

Ali immediately blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding “I would love to go on a date with you Ashlyn”. 

“To make it feel real, we should get ready in separate rooms and I will come and get you. I have everything planned” Ashlyn said with a big smile.

“Wait.. it’s already planned? How'd you know I'd say yes?” Ali asked with a slight smile.

Ashlyn only smiled bigger, “I kind of figured that if anyone would say yes to a date with me it'd be my girlfriend”.

Ali leaned in and gave Ashlyn a chaste kiss. She was about to walk away when she turned and stopped, looking at Ashlyn with a look of concern.

“What.. what's wrong?” Ashlyn asked with a furrowed brow and voice of concern. 

“I don't have anything to wear.. I didn't bring that many outfits because I didn't realize I'd be here this long. Plus I didn't think I'd meet someone and be whisked away on dates so quickly.” 

Ashlyn chuckled knowing her and Ali had both talked about how fast this was moving, but how right it felt.

“You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear Ali. And if it makes you feel better you don't need to be fancy, jeans or shorts are fine. I have a college kid budget hun. I just want to take you out, just me and you.” 

Ali laughed and just shook her head.

Heather walked in after classes to Ali and Ashlyn sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Hey guys! You're going to the party tonight right?” Heather asked looking back and forth between them both knowing parts of what happened on Wednesday night.

“No, we're going to skip this one” Ashlyn said.

“Aww, come on you guys have to come” Heather pleaded.

“Ashlyn is going to take me on a date” Ali said hoping this would deter Heather from putting more pressure on them.

“Awww guys I'm so excited! But, you'll come Saturday right since it'll be your last night here Kriegs?” Heather exclaimed.

“Umm, yea sure we'll go Saturday” Ali said looking to Ashlyn for confirmation.

“Umm. Yea. Sure” Ashlyn said as she squeezed Ali's hand in hers. 

***  
Ali went to Heather's room to get ready for her date. Ashlyn wanted it to feel like a real date so she insisted Ali get ready in the other room. Ashlyn moved around her room throwing shirt after shirt to the floor. Even though they were already dating and she had told Ali that it didn't matter what she wore Ashlyn wanted to look good for her girl. But she also needed to keep it laid back because she knew Ali would be upset if she got all dressed up and Ali didn't.   
Ashlyn walked out of her room at 6:00PM. She was dressed in black knee length shorts, a black v-neck shirt, with a light grey button up shirt with subtle white dotes on it with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She wore leather Reef flip flops and her hair was perfectly straightened and she had on a slight base of makeup. 

Ashlyn slowly walked to Heather’s bedroom door and knocked.

“Coming” Ali yelled out. 

Ali opened the door and Ashlyn's jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was Ali in white shorts, short even to show off her tones, tan, and muscular legs, and a black flowy shirt that hung off her shoulders. Her long dark brown hair was curled and hung around her shoulders and her makeup was perfectly done. 

“Hi babe” Ali said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

Ashlyn quickly jolted out of her shock when Ali's lips hit hers and she kissed her back eagerly as she encircled her waste with her arms pulling her in close.

“You look absolutely breathtaking” Ashlyn said as they parted from the kiss.

“Thank you” Ali blushed.

“Ready to go?” Ashlyn asked as she put her hand out for Ali.

They walked out to the parking lot and got into Ashlyn's black Jeep. Ashlyn ran around the Jeep to be sure to open the door for Ali and hold her hand to help her up. Then she ran around and jumped in herself and headed down the road.They drove in silence, just peaceful silence with Ashlyn's hand on Ali's thigh and Ali's hand on top of her gently rubbing her fingers over Ashlyn's hand.

About 20 minutes later Ashlyn pulled into a restaurant on the water. She got out of the car and went to open the door for Ali, assisting her in getting down. Ashlyn walked toward the door with her right hand placed gently on the small of Ali's back. They moved through the restaurant and were led out to the deck to the furthest table from the door, but the closet to the water. Ashlyn pulled out Ali's chair and then proceeded to her own chair across the table. Ashlyn rested both her hands on the table outstretched holding Ali's hands. 

“Thank you for coming out with me tonight” Ashlyn said with a wink.

“Of course babe” Ali smiled back. 

Ashlyn and Ali ordered two different meals and shared them. After their dinner Ashlyn took Ali's hand and walked her towards the beach.

“Come walk with me.”

Ashlyn and Ali walked for a while down the beach with their shoes in one hand and holding hands with the other. Ashlyn stopped and turned to Ali wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in close. 

“I'm really happy we met and I'm really excited for what’s to come for us. I know we've had some rough nights and it's only been a week, but I'm really enjoying this and I'm going to miss you” Ashlyn said holding Ali close.   
Ali wrapped her arms tighter around Ashlyn's neck and rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.   
“I'm really happy too and again I'm sorry for all of the stuff that have happened this week due to my carelessness”. 

“Stop apologizing, we are moving past that. Let's just focus on our remaining time together.”

“Well, maybe I. Maybe I should transfer down here so we don't have to miss each other.” 

Ashlyn sighed, “as much as I'd love that I can't make you do that during your junior year of college.”’

“But how are we going to manage long distance when we've already had such a rocky start and it's been only a week” Ali fought back.

“We're going to make it. I'm on spring break in 2 weeks and I can come to you this time. And then from there we will figure it out.” 

“But I'm going to miss you.”

“I'm going to miss you too, but you aren't switching schools this far in Ali.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” 

“Ali, let’s just focus on tonight alright?”

“Alright.”

Ashlyn and Ali continued their night sitting together on the beach, Ali between Ashlyn's legs with Ashlyn holding her tight, watching the sunset. 

Once the sun set Ashlyn popped up and grabbed Ali's hands to help her up.

“Let's continue our night sweetheart”

“Wait, there's more?” Ali asked confused.

“Of course there is” Ashlyn said with a coy smile.

Ashlyn drove them about 20 minutes down the road and pulled into a mini golf park.

Ashlyn and Ali headed to pay and begin their game. The lines were long so it gave them a lot of time to just stand and talk. At hole 3 Ali pushed her body against Ashlyn's trying to warm up.

“Wait here, I'll be right back” Ashlyn said and jogged away before Ali could object.

Ashlyn jogged back in and found Ali still standing in line waiting. She handed her a Carolina blue sweatshirt and Ali immediately pulled it over her head.

“You're the best” Ali said as she leaned in to hug Ashlyn and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. 

“So tomorrow we have another game, but it's at NC State.” 

“Yea I know, I was going to drive there to see you play.”   
“Really?”

“Well yeah, what did you expect me to do all day?” 

“I don't know, but I didn't know if you'd want to make that drive. Maybe you could ask Dave or Ryan to drive with you so you aren't alone.”

“Yea, definitely. Do they usually travel to your games?”

“Depends. Ryan has a harder time because of his lacrosse schedule, but Dave is pretty dedicated to seeing Heather play.”

“Well I will talk to Heather in the morning then” Ali said.

Ashlyn and Ali made it through the course with Ashlyn assisting Ali with her strokes. They shamelessly flirted the whole way through. 

“So what do I get for winning” Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear as she came up behind her sending a shiver down Ali's spine.

“Umm, what do you want?” Ali asked throwing her head back against Ashlyn and biting her lip.

Every time Ali bit her lip it drove Ashlyn wild. She turned Ali in her arms and pushed her against the Jeep door, leaned in and took Ali's lip between her own and sucked on it.

“You.” Ashlyn whispered as she took a step back.

Ali blushed as she bit back on her lip. Ashlyn moved back in and pressed her body against Ali's, taking her hands and moving them above their heads against the car. She leaned her head down to Ali's, slowing tilting to the side, and going in for the kiss. Ali immediately responded to Ashlyn's lips on her. Ali moved her tongue against Ashlyn's lips begging for access that was quickly granted. Ashlyn pressed her body harder against Ali's, completely pressing her up against the Jeep. Their tongues furiously moved against each other's as Ali fought for her hands. Ashlyn grasped her hands tighter and pushed them against the Jeep. As the kiss got deeper and hungrier Ali brought her knee up and between Ashlyn's legs trying to get some kind of friction. Ashlyn happily leaned in to her knee and let out a soft moan into Ali's mouth. The friction led Ashlyn to drop Ali's hands and immediately put one hand to her face pulling her in more and the other to her hip. Ali's hands followed down, one moving up Ashlyn's shirt moving up and down her back and the other pressing her hand against her back pulling her as close as she could. Their hands roamed up and down each other's bodies as their tongues moved against each other's. They parted for a moment in order to catch their breath. 

“Car” Ashlyn breathed out “get in the car” Ashlyn repeated more confidently.

Ali leaned in and kissed Ashlyn's lips then turned and opened the passenger door. Ashlyn ran around the back and hopped in the driver’s seat. Ashlyn turned the key and pealed out of the parking lot.

“What are you smiling about Krieger?” Ashlyn asked as she moved her hand up Ali's leg to her thigh.

“Nothing” Ali blushed.

“Looks like more than nothing” Ashlyn continued.  
Ali leaned over the center console, wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's bicep and whispered in her ear “I really like you” and then licked her lips.

The sensation of Ali's hot breath in her ear sent shiver throughout her whole body and the vision of Ali licking her lips in Ashlyn's peripherals sent her over the edge and a small moan left her lips.

Ashlyn gulped as Ali moved one hand from her bicep to her legs as she slowly but purposely moved it up to her thigh, dangerously close to where Ashlyn wanted her most.

Ashlyn drove fast down the streets, praying not to hit red lights. When they pulled into the campus parking lot Ashlyn threw her Jeep in park and jumped out meeting Ali on the other side. Ashlyn immediately wrapped her arms around Ali as Ali jumped up into her arms. Ashlyn carried Ali to the dorm as Ali kissed down Ashlyn's neck gently biting and sucking. Ashlyn only put her down when they reached the stairs knowing she was far too fired up to be able to concentrate enough to carry her up the stairs right now. When they got to the door Ashlyn fumbled with the key while Ali held onto Ashlyn from behind. Ashlyn managed to get the door open and then immediately slammed it shut pushing Ali's body into the door and pressing herself against her moving in for a desperate kiss.

Their tongues and lips moved together while their hands moved up and down each other's bodies. Ashlyn managed to move her hands to the hem of the sweatshirt she had given Ali earlier and pulled it off throwing it to the floor and continued the kiss filled with wandering hands, that was until the sound of someone clearing their voice echoed in their ears. Ashlyn and Ali both parted slowly. Only parting ways slightly and staring into each other's eyes afraid to look past each other.

“Have a good night?” Heather asked with a small chuckle.

Ashlyn slowly stepped back from Ali and turned to see Heather, Tobin, and Whitney sitting on the couch. Ali stood hiding behind Ashlyn hoping to avoid being seen, but so obviously being seen at the same time.

“Uh, yea, great night. What are you guys doing here?” Ashlyn stuttered. 

“Well I live here” Heather stated.

“The party was lame and we couldn't drink anyways with the game tomorrow so we figured we'd watch a movie” Whitney explained.

“Yea, we just didn't realize it'd be a live action movie” Tobin joked.

“Real funny” Ashlyn said “ well, uh, if you could excuse us we need a minute” Ashlyn said taking Ali's hand and leading her to her room while laughter filled the common living room.

Ashlyn shut her bedroom door and moved to Ali, leaning down to kiss her again but was stopped by a palm to her chest.

“No way Ashlyn” Ali said looking directly in her eyes.

“Wha - what do you mean no?!” 

“I am not going to have sex with you right now!” Ali exclaimed as she moved to sit on Ashlyn's bed.

“Why?”

“Ashlyn, are you serious?! Your friends are all out there and just witnessed us come in and go at each other like animals. That's so embarrassing.” 

“Ali, we're adults, we're dating, we can have sex” Ashlyn said moving toward Ali.

“Down tiger” Ali said swatting Ashlyn's hand away.

“Really?”

“Really babe. I enjoyed our night, but it's not happening now. I'm gonna change for bed so you can go have time with your friends.” Ali said as she moved from the bed to undress.

“Fine” Ashlyn breathed out with a sigh.

Ashlyn changed into a pair of jogger sweatpants and a t-shirt, gave Ali a kiss, and slipped out of her room. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Whitney. 

Tobin threw the sweatshirt that had been thrown off in the moment of heat at Ashlyn. “She kick you out?” Tobin laughed.

“No!” Ashlyn blushed.

“Refused to continue?” Heather laughed out.

“Shut up!” Ashlyn said.

“Sorry dude!” Tobin said.

“You guys suck” Ashlyn said with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

“How do I look?” Ali asked as she walked into Ashlyn's bedroom.

Ali stood in the door way with black leggings and a Tarheels women’s soccer jersey with the number 18 on it. She turned around modeling the jersey for Ashlyn showing her the 18 and the giant HARRIS printed on the back. Ashlyn looked at Ali in pure shock as she looked her up and down. 

Ashlyn walked over to Ali putting her hands on the jersey to get a closer look, “where'd you get this?”

“On Wednesday while you were at class I told you I ran some errands. They told me I wouldn't have it for that night but would guarantee it for tonight's game” Ali said with a big smile.

“Ali this is so awesome!” Ashlyn said giving Ali a hug and a quick kiss.

“Turn around again” Ashlyn said excitedly “this is the coolest thing ever!”

“Does this pass for acceptable attire for tonight?” Ali said with a wink.

“For sure!” Ashlyn said “you look so good in my jersey babe.”

“I'm glad you like it, I didn't know if it was too much.”

“Like it? I love it! Carolina blue looks good on you.” 

***  
“Ok babe, you're going to drive to NC State with Dave. Drive safe and text me when you guys get there ok?” Ashlyn asked reassuring the plans with Ali for the 5th time before she walked out the door.

Ali put both her hands on Ashlyn's shoulder and looked at her. “Ashlyn I got it.”

Ashlyn and Heather hugged and kissed their significant others and headed out the door to the team bus.

“When do you wanna head out?” Dave asked.

“I'm ready whenever you are. We can always stop for a coffee on the way.” 

Dave and Ali had met quite a few times when Dave would travel to Virginia to visit Heather in the summers. They had all gone out and stayed together for weeks at a time, but Ali and Dave had never had a lot of alone time together. Dave was going to drive because he knew Ali had a long drive the next day. They got in Dave’s car and headed out. For a while the car was filled with silence and just the slight hum of the radio in the background.

“She's worried about you, you know?” Dave broke the silence.

“Huh? Who is?” Ali said turning her head slightly to look at Dave.

“Heather. She's been telling me all week.”

“Why?”

“Because you are moving fast with Ashlyn.” 

“But, I've talked to her about it all. She should know I'm not doing anything before I'm ready.”

“It's just quick and she doesn't want to see you get hurt.”

“Does she think Ashlyn will hurt me? Am I missing something because all she's done is tell me what a great person Ashlyn is and how excited she is to see us happy!” Ali stated a little more defensively than planned, raising her voice the more she talked.

“Ali, relax. She's not saying Ashlyn will hurt you. She's just looking out for you. You mean a lot to her and she honestly does just want to see you happy. And Ashlyn as well. We are both very close to Ashlyn and I'm just as happy for you both. But you have to realize it's fast.”

“I know it's fast, believe me. You think I drove here thinking I'd meet someone and fall for them this fast? I thought I was going to be hanging out and partying with a friend. I had no idea I'd be falling so fast for someone. Trust me it scares me too. But, I need to know if I'm not seeing something I should be seeing.”

“Uhh…I shouldn't have said anything” Dave said putting his palm to his face at the red light.

“No! You should definitely say something. Tell me.”

“Ali, I'm serious we are happy for you both. We just want to protect you guys.”

“Ok..” Ali said a little unsure if there was more.

***  
“Lets go Tarheels!” 

“Rah rah Carolina rah!” 

Changed were screeching through the crowd. It didn't matter that this wasn't a home game. Many student drove to NC State to cheer on the UNC Tarheels. Dave and Ali mixed into the crowd yelling and cheering with everyone around them, jumping, and screaming when anything good happened. Ali was having a blast cheering for the good and yelling at the refs on the calls she didn't agree with. In the end UNC pulled out the win 3-1.

“You were awesome!” Ali yelled as she ran at Ashlyn on the sidelines. 

“Thanks babe!” Ashlyn yelled as she caught Ali in the air.

Ali hoped down and ran to Heather.

“You killed in HAO!” She said tackling her friend.

“Thanks Kriegs! I think we all heard you from the field” Heather said with a laugh.

“Just keeping you guys in line” Ali laughed. 

The team got back on the bus and headed to the school and Ali and Dave vacated back to Dave’s car for the ride home.

“You're good for her” Ali stated out of nowhere.

“Huh?” David asked briefly turning his head towards Ali.

“Heather. You're a good guy for her. She really loves you and you treat her right.”

“Thanks Krieger.”

***  
“Let’s find Kelly!” Ashlyn yelled over the crowd of people as her and Ali walked into the party back at campus.

Kelly was at the beer pong table paired with Tobin facing Whitney and Ryan.

“Whit is kicking your ass Kell” Ashlyn laughed

“Ryan's been here longer practicing” Kelly fought back.

“Suuure”   
“You're up next Ash” Whitney called out.

“Oh I don't know about that. I'm just watching.” Ashlyn said as she squeezed Ali's hand.

“No way, you can't talk shit and then back down” Kelly yelled out.

Ashlyn leaned into Ali and whispered in her ear “do you want to play, if not we can definitely walk away.”

“We can play babe” Ali said and sealed it with a kiss.

“Okay you're up. Still feeling cocky?” Ryan asked.

“This is going to end quick” Heather laughed.

“Yea we're going to demolish Ashlyn” Ryan said

Heather tried to hold her laughter.

“Why are you laughing? We just killed Kelly and Tobin.” 

“Just wait” Heather said as she gave Ali a look.

Ashlyn looked between Heather and Ali confused.

“You can start” Ali said smiling at Heather.

“Smooth Krieger” Heather laughed

Ashlyn threw the ball, but it hit the rim of a cup and fell to the ground. Ali took her ball, arched her arm perfectly, and sunk the ball in the first cup. Ashlyn immediately turned to Ali with an inquisitive look.

“Are you a beast at this too?” Ashlyn whispered in her ear, remembering how she schooled everyone at pool. 

“Just sit back and watch woman” Ali said as she collected the balls off the floor that Ryan and Whitney had missed.

Ashlyn again threw the ball hit the rim, but this time it bounced in before Ryan was able to hit it. Then Ali sunk her ball effortlessly.

“Are you good at every game Krieger?” Ryan asked “because I can tell this isn't beginners luck.”

“Maybe…”

“What's wrong Ryan? Thought you were going to sweep us too?”

“You're only killing us because you have her to pick up your slack” Ryan spit back.

“I can’t help it that I picked a winner” Ashlyn said with a giant smile.

“Get your girl's cockiness in check Kriegs” Heather laughed.  
“People always hate the winners” Ali spit back.

Everyone cracked up laughing including Ali who shrugged her shoulders and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek.

Kelly rolled her eyes, “oh God! Ashlyn got Ali all cocky too”. 

“She's always been all about winning” Heather blurted out.

Ali just laughed, “what can I say? I love winning.”

Ali and Ashlyn won the game easily with Ali sinking every ball. They mingled at the party a little longer and then said their goodbyes. 

***  
So you really have to leave tomorrow?” Ashlyn asked as she held Ali's body close to her. Ashlyn laid behind Ali, spooning her, on the couch as Ali played with Ashlyn's fingers around her waist.

“Yea.. I have class on Monday” Ali almost whispered.

They laid in silence for a long while just breathing together.

“What happens from here?” Ali asked, breaking the silence.

“You go to school and I come up to see you in 2 weeks when I'm on my break.”

“But the distance.. are we ready for that?”

“We don't really have a choice, but I'm willing to try it for you. Are you second guessing it?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali heard the defeat and sadness in her question and quickly turned in Ashlyn's arms. She brought her hands to Ashlyn's face and looked into her eyes. 

“Ashlyn I am not second guessing anything so don't even let your mind wander there. I'm just nervous and I'm afraid of how hard this is going to be.”

“We're going to be fine” Ashlyn said confidently and leaned down to kiss Ali.

“Dave and Heather are worried about us and how fast we are moving.” Ali stated.

“Yea I heard. My whole bus trip to NC State was Heather lecturing me. How do you know?”

“Dave just mentioned it. Wait! What do you mean you got lectured?”

“Heather just wanted to make sure we knew how fast we were moving and that we need to be careful especially with long distance, and so on. And really I mostly got a whole lot of don't hurt my best friend.” Ashlyn laughed.

Ali laughed, then moved closer to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around her neck. She leaned in really close and licked her lips which due to how close she was to Ashlyn also made her tongue brush against Ashlyn's lips. Ashlyn slowly parted her lips and moved closer connecting their lips and granting Ali's tongue access to her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn: Good Morning babe. I'm heading out to the gym, text me back when you wake up.

Ali woke up in her dorm room at 9:00 to a text from Ashlyn. Ever since she left UNC she would receive a good morning text every morning and would get a call good night. It was definitely different having a long distance relationship, especially after their week long bubble they felt like they lived in. Ali now had to balance her school work, her friends, and her relationship with Ashlyn. It was really hard on Ali. She wasn't necessarily clingy in relationships, but she was really missing the closeness and convenience of having Ashlyn with her all the time. Luckily and unluckily Ali didn't have time to sulk too much. She was an excellent student and put a lot into her school work. This led her to be very busy a lot of the time. Yet, this also served as an adjustment for Ashlyn who was used to Ali always there for her without other obligations. It had been a week and they had managed to keep good communication. But they were eager for next week so that Ashlyn could visit.

Ali: Morning babe. How was the gym?  
Ashlyn: Hey sleepy head. The gym was great, got in a good session. Just sitting in the is boring class now.  
Ali: Ashlyn!  
Ali: Pay attention to your class.  
Ashlyn: Ali!  
Ashlyn: Why do that when I can focus on you?  
Ashlyn: I can't wait to see you.  
Ali: I can't wait to see you either!  
Ali: what do you want to do when you visit?  
Ashlyn: you ;)

Ali sat on her dorm bed texting Ashlyn back and forth, smiling like a fool. The last text that came through made Ali blush and her roommate caught it.

“You alright over there Kriegs?” Ali’s roommate Sydney asked.

“Oh.. uh.. yea.. just texting.” Ali stuttered. 

“You really like this girl huh?” 

“Yea, I really do”

“I'm happy for you. You deserve this.”

“Thanks.”

“When do I meet her?”

“Um, I'm not sure if she will arrive Friday or Saturday.. so like a week” Ali responded excitedly.

“Should I be finding a new room for the week?” Sydney joked.

“Well… maybe for a little while” Ali blushed.

“Alexandra Krieger! You little slut!” Sydney laughed.

“Shut up!”

Ashlyn: Ali. Did I say something wrong?  
Ali: no no no!  
Ali: My roommate was giving me a hard time about you.  
Ashlyn: Everything ok? Is she mad I'm coming?  
Ali: No, not like that. She was teasing me.  
Ashlyn: oh okay good.  
Ashlyn: I have to run to practice hun, I'll text you after.

Ali got up and her and Sydney headed to class. 

“Big party tonight!” a guy walking by yelled out.

“We have to go tonight. Dom is going to be there and this is my chance!” Sydney exclaimed as she grabbed Ali's arm.

“Ok, ok I'll be your wing woman” Ali laughed.

***  
On the phone:  
Ali: “Ashlyn I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to help out my roommate. You have got to trust me.”  
Ashlyn: “Ali it's not you I don't trust. I don't trust the guys.”  
Ali: “Well I'm going Ashlyn.”  
Ashlyn: “Can you just promise me that you'll be careful?”  
Ali: “Yea, but I'm a big girl. I know I made some stupid decision while I was at UNC, but I told you I won't do those things again.”  
Ashlyn: “Just please be careful. And call me if you need me. And call me when you get home.”  
Ali: “I will.”

“What was that about?” Sydney asked.

“Just Ashlyn overreacting about me going to the party with you” Ali responded, putting her phone down.

“Is she always like this?” 

“No I just.. well, I - I made some poor choices at UNC at parties and she's afraid I'm going to repeat them I think.” Ali said looking down and immediately replaying that night with Ashlyn when she tried to drive drunk.

“Oh, everything ok now?”

“Yea, it'll be fine. She just wants to know when I'm home.”

“That's kind of cute.” Sydney said.

***

Ashlyn spent all of Saturday night sitting in her dorm common living room. She paced back and forth for hours. She didn't eat and she didn't drink. She sat in silence. All Ashlyn could think about was that night. The night Ali almost got in the car drunk. The night she bared it all to Ali. 

“Ashlyn you have to calm down.” Heather said in a low calm voice as she walked out of her room.

“I can't” Ashlyn said as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Ashlyn you can't be like this every time Ali goes out. You're both in college. She's going to go out. She's going to think you're crazy.” Heather tried to reason with Ashlyn.

“I know. I know. I just - I miss her and it's just hard.”

“I know. Just think you'll be there in like 5 days.” Heather stated with a pat on the back as she sat in the couch next to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn sat back and leaned into Heather.

“Thank you.”

A half hour later Ashlyn's phone began vibrating and the screen lit up with a picture of Ali. Heather looked down at Ashlyn fast asleep on the couch.

Heather: “Hey Ali!”  
Ali: “Hey ba- Heather? Did I call you instead of Ashlyn?” Ali asked perplexed.  
Heather: “No, Ashlyn fell asleep and I saw your picture on the phone when it lit up. Let me wake Ash for you.”  
Ali: “No! Let her sleep. I thought she would be up worried, but if she's sleeping let her sleep.”  
Heather: “Should she be worried?” Heather asked with hesitation knowing about everything that happened while she was at UNC with the alcohol infused Ali.  
Ali: “Heather.. no. I told you that was a mistake. I just promised Ashlyn I would call her when I got home.” Ali said defensively, upset that her best friend was thinking so little of her.  
Heather: “Ali, I didn't mean it like that. I just - I just wanted to make sure.”  
Ali: “Heather it's fine.”

Ashlyn was startled awake by the movement and tone of voice Heather was using.

“Is that Ali?” Ashlyn asked as she jumped up

“Yea”

Heather: “Ash is awake Ali, I’ll give her the phone. I'm sorry and I love you. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”  
Ali: “I know. I'm sure. It's just not an easy thing. I love you too.” And with that Heather handed off the phone and headed to bed.

Ashlyn: “Hey baby, everything alright?”  
Ali: “Yea everything is fine babe. I'm home now and I just wanted to make sure I called you.”  
Ashlyn: “Thank you. Did you have fun?”  
Ali: “Yea. I was Syd’s wingman and I'd say I did alright since I'm back in my dorm and she's still out.”  
Ashlyn: “Well that's good. Get some rest and we will talk in the morning.”  
Ali: “Okay, goodnight.”  
Ashlyn: “Good night.”

Ashlyn woke up the next morning and reached for her phone. Up until this point Ashlyn was always first to send a good morning text to Ali. But, this morning when she grabbed her phone to send the text she had a notification. She opened the text and there was a video attached.

Hey babe it's game day! Go out there and kick some ass! I'll be here rooting for you so make me proud!

Ali had sent a video that morning wearing Ashlyn's jersey. Ali media toy hit okay to watch it again. She cold not stop smiling. She sat there just looking at her phone and wondering to herself how she got a lucky. 

Ashlyn: That was the best good morning a girl could get <3  
Ali: I thought maybe you'd like it. I know there's nothing like game day to get you pumped up.  
Ashlyn: You get me pumped up ;)  
Ali: Smooth Harris

***  
Ali: Hi Ash, hope you're having fun. Great win tonight!

Ali sent the text hoping to be subtle, but also hoping it led Ashlyn to texting her. UNC had won their game and as usual there was a by party after the game that the whole team went to. The parties after a winning game were always the craziest. Ali could only think of the second party she attended at UNC. She could only picture and remember all the girls around Ashlyn. She remembered walking up to her and asking if she should get in line. Ali didn't know why she was worried though. The whole time they had been dating Ashlyn had made her such a priority. Ashlyn was constantly waiting on her hand and foot. She was always protecting her. She let her in and told her things she hadn't told anyone and held her each night regardless of what happened. But here Ali was, sitting in her dorm in a panic.

Ashlyn: Hey babe - heading back soon. Want me call you?  
Ali: Yes  
Ashlyn: ok

*ring*

Ali: “Hi babe!”  
Ashlyn: “Whoa! Hi to you too, it barely rang. You ok?”  
Ali: “Yea I just miss you.”  
Ashlyn: “I miss you too.”  
Ali: “Awesome game tonight! You played really well. How was the party? Did everyone go? Who was there? Play any games? Where are y-“  
Ashlyn: “Whoa whoa Ali slow down. What has gotten into you?”  
Ali: “What do you mean?”  
Ashlyn: “You're talking a mile a minute and you're asking a million questions…”  
Ali: “I'm just asking about your night.”  
Ashlyn: “Ok.. well the game was good. Always nice to get the win. The party was alright, nothing too special. It was just the team and some significant others. Seems like people are focused on this week before spring break.”  
Ali: “I miss you.”  
Ashlyn: “I miss you too. You sure you're ok?”  
Ali: “Yea, just miss you.”  
Ashlyn: “I'll be there really soon. So why don't you head to bed and that'll bring us 1 day closer.”  
Ali: “ok goodnight babe.”  
Ashlyn: “Goodnight.”

“That was weird” Ashlyn stated as she hung up and looked over at Heather.

“What's up? Everything ok?” Heather said concerned.

“Yea, just Ali seemed off.”

“I'm sure she just misses you.”

“Yea that's what she said.. A few times.”

When Ali hung up she went to her dresser and pulled out Ashlyn's Carolina blue soccer hoodie she stole the morning she left. She pulled it over her head and laid on her bed cuddling into the sweatshirt and indulging in the smell of Ashlyn exuding from it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Ashlyn pulled onto Ali’s college campus at 8:00PM Friday night. She left early Friday morning and drove all day. She was exhausted, but she could not wait to see Ali. Things the last two weeks had been strange. They had talked continuously everyday but things seemed off. Ali would repeatedly express how much she missed Ashlyn and Ashlyn would panic every time it took Ali longer than expected to answer the phone. They knew that this relationship was just starting out and it had started out rocky and fast but both were eager to reconnect and develop a stronger foundation if they were going to make it through the distance. When Ashlyn arrived on campus she followed Ali's directions from earlier on where to park and then called Ali. Ashlyn stepped out of her Jeep and when she looked up saw Ali in black leggings, Ashlyn's UNC hoodie and her hair up in a bun. Ali was running towards her and Ashlyn instantly smiled seeing her girl.

“I missed you so much babe” Ali said in the crook of Ashlyn's neck as she embraced her with a hug.

“I missed you too baby” Ashlyn said back pulling away to look at Ali's face.

Ali’s eyes were glistening with tears threatening to fall. Ashlyn took both her hands and cupped Ali's face, leaned in, and gave Ali a soft meaningful kiss.

“I'm happy I'm finally here.”

“Me too, you have no idea!” Ali replied latching herself to Ashlyn again for a hug.

“Let me grab my bag and we can head inside.”

Ali followed Ashlyn to the trunk to grab her bag and then slipped her hand in Ashlyn's as they walked to her dorm room.

“My dorm isn't as glamorous as yours. Syd and I share a bedroom.” Ali said with apprehension in her voice.

“Hey.. Ali, it's ok. I'm just happy to be with you and I'll just be happy to sleep. That was a long ride.”

“I’m happy you're here too. Thanks for driving 8 and a half hours for me.”

Ashlyn and Ali walked into the dorm room which had a small common room, just big enough for a small tv stand and a small couch. Then there was a small bathroom attached and on the other side a bedroom which had two twin beds and two desks.

“Syd, come meet Ashlyn.” Ali said as she opened the door.

Sydney ran out of the bedroom with an eager smile.

“Hey girl, so happy to finally meet you. This one has not stopped talking about you.” Sydney said pointing at Ali.

Ashlyn smiled and laughed quietly to herself, silently loving the fact that Ali talked about her.

“It's nice to meet you as well. But I'm sure everything Ali said about me can't be true.” 

“Yea, you can't be that awesome” Sydney joked back.

“Well, I am going to work on some stuff with Alex and then I'll be back” Sydney said giving Ali the eye.

“Bye Syd.” Ali said back rolling her eyes.

When the door shut Ashlyn turned to look at Ali.

“What was that about?” 

“Nothing.. she's just being Sydney.”

Ok… well, I'm just excited to have you to myself then.” Ashlyn stated as she wrapped her arms around Ali.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. You ok hun?” Ashlyn said concerned at how clingy she was being.

“Yea, I'm sorry. I just - I just missed you. And I've just been thinking a lot and I wasn't proud of the mistakes I made in Carolina and you still stuck by me. I just want things to be better this time around.”

“Like I told you, we started fresh and anything else has just made us closer. Let's focus on us ok. But first I'm exhausted, would you care if we just laid low tonight?” 

“Of course babe, that's the plan. A little Netflix and chill tonight.” Ali said with a wink as she walked toward her bedroom.

“Oh..” Ashlyn raised her eyebrows “I like how you think Krieger” she said as she followed Ali to the bedroom. 

Ali and Ashlyn crawled into Ali's bed. They picked a movie and got it started as they moved to get comfortable on the twin bed together. Ashlyn laid on her back while Ali curled her body into her side laying her head on Ashlyn's arms with her right arm and right leg thrown over Ashlyn's body pressing them close together. 

For the first 20 minutes of the movie they just laid together and watched the movie. Ali slowly moved her hand up and down Ashlyn's torso, discretely playing with the hem of Ashlyn's t-shirt every time her hand made it down that far. With each movement Ali spent more time playing with the hem of her shirt and then slowly moving her hand under Ashlyn's shirt.

“What are you doing?” Ashlyn whispered as she looked down at Ali.

“Nothing” Ali simply stated but did not move her hand from under her shirt.

Ali continued to move her hand on Ashlyn's torso and across her well defied abs, all while keeping her hand under the t-shirt. Ashlyn twitched a little with the feeling of Ali's soft hand moving across her abs and down around the waistband of her joggers. 

“Ali..”

“Shhh.. babe watch the movie” Ali said as she reached up and kissed Ashlyn's lips.

As soon as Ali reached Ashlyn's lips for the quick gentle kiss Ashlyn's arm under Ali pulled her in closer. Her lips parted and she kissed Ali back with a hard, deep kiss. Ashlyn's tongue moved across Ali's lips and was quickly granted access. Ashlyn kissed Ali deeper as she pulled her onto her body. Ali quickly moved her tonight against Ashlyn's. Ali was now completely on top of Ashlyn and both of Ashlyn's hands were moving up and down Ali's back under her shirt. Ali slowly parted there lips and pushed her body up so she was sitting up and straddling Ashlyn's hips. Ali reached for the hem of the UNC sweatshirt and swung it over her head and threw it on the floor. 

Ashlyn's hand moved to Ali's hips and moved up get t-shirt, tugging at the hem. “This too.”

Ali quickly obliged and flung her t-shirt off and onto the floor. 

Ashlyn's hand quickly began to roam Ali's body up and down her stomach and up over her bra. She quickly moved her hands to Ali's back moving her hands slowly up her back. When she reached her bra, her hands moved to the clasp, and skillfully unclasped it letting it fall down Ali's arms. Ashlyn pulled it the rest of the way and then to the floor. 

“You're so gorgeous” Ashlyn said as her hands slowly moved up to cover Ali's breasts. She slowed rolled her index fingers and thumbs on Ali's nipples which elicited a quiet moan from Ali as her head went back slightly. 

Ali leaned down over Ashlyn giving her a slow kiss and pulling back up slightly pulling Ashlyn's lip with her teeth. 

“Shirt off” Ali said as she sat back up and pushed the hem of the shirt up. 

Ashlyn sat up enough to rip her shirt over her head and throw it onto the pile of clothes that was quickly growing on the floor.   
“Bra too” Ali said moving her finger under the elastic band of Ashlyn's sports bra. Ashlyn quickly obliged.

Ali pressed her body to Ashlyn's as she kissed her deeply. Ali's hands moved to Ashlyn's face as her lips and tongue moved aggressively against Ashlyn's. Ashlyn's hands moved up and down Ali's back and up and down her sides. Ashlyn's hands slowly moved to the waistband of Ali's leggings as she moved her finger tips slowly into the waistband. Ashlyn moved her hands out and grabbed onto Ali's side rolling them over so that Ashlyn was now hovering over Ali. Ashlyn leaned down kissing Ali again and then slowly moved her lips down Ali's jawline. She moved onto Ali's neck slowly kissing her and gently sucking on her neck and a little more over her pulse point eliciting deep moans from Ali. As her lips and tongue slowly moved Ashlyn's hands slowly moved along Ali's breasts giving special attention to her nipples.

“Oh my God Ash” Ali whispered out and her back arched into Ashlyn's slow touch.

“Relax baby” Ashlyn said between kisses down and across the top of Ali's chest. She slowly licked down the valley of Ali's breasts and then slowly flicked her tongue over Ali's right nipple and then her left. She moved back to the right nipple and slowly closed her lips on it sucking on and then moved back to the left. While her mouth moved back and forth between her breasts her hands moved down to Ali's pants and she skillfully started to pull at them. Ashlyn continued to kiss down Ali's torso leaving little marks and her hands continued to pull Ali's leggings and down panties down her muscular, toned legs. Ashlyn slowly moved back up and kissed the insides of Ali's thighs and as she parted her legs and got comfortable in between them. 

Ali's breaths deepened as her chest moved up and down in anticipation. Her hands grasped for anything within reach. Ashlyn moved one hand up Ali's body and took Ali's hands in her, squeezing it. While Ashlyn's other hand found a home on Ali's left breast. Ashlyn began rolling her finger over her nipple as she kissed and sucked Ali's inner thigh moving closer to where Ali needed her most.

Ali moaned louder the closer Ashlyn got. “Ashlyn.. please..” Ali said barely audibly.

And with that Ashlyn moved her tongue to Ali's clit. She slowly moved her tongue in circles surrounding her clits eliciting more moans from Ali. Ali’s hand gripped hard on Ashlyn's hand and her other hand immediately moved to Ashlyn's head. That movement alone motivated Ashlyn and she dove her tongue deep into Ali. Ashlyn moved her tongue in and out of Ali, licking and sucking. She moved her left hand down to rub her clit while her tongue worked in and out of Ali.

“Ashlyn! Oh my God! Ashlyn!” Ali screamed as her back arched higher and higher to meet Ashlyn's mouth. 

Ashlyn removed her other hand from Ali's and pushed down on her and into the bed as she moved her tongue up to rock it over her clit. Ali's body pushed against Ashlyn and both her hands moved to grab handfuls of the sheets on her bed. Ashlyn slowly plunged two long fingers into Ali moving them in and out until she could feel Ali tighten around her. She continued to lick and suck her clit and she bent her fingers and worked Ali over the edge. 

Ali moaned out loudly dropping her body to the bed as she breathed heavily and her chest headed up and down. Ashlyn slowly removed her fingers and slowly moved up Ali's body with light kisses. She moved up her body and lightly laid on top of Ali and gave her a slow kiss.

“Ashlyn..” Ali breathed out.  
“I know baby.. me too” Ashlyn said without another word from Ali. 

And with that Ali fell asleep. 

Ashlyn moved from the bed and changed into boxers and a t-shirt for bed. She quietly and gently dressed Ali in panties and one of her own t-shirts knowing her roommate would be back shortly.

***

Ali woke up the next morning with a very big smile when she realized that Ashlyn was fast asleep in her bed with her arms tightly around Ali. She looked down at herself and smiled again noticing Ashlyn's shirt on her and remembered last night.

“Nice shirt Krieger” Sydney said from the bed on the other side of the room.

“Thanks” Ali chucked.

“I've never seen you so happy, never mind being that happy the moment you wake up” 

“Yea well.. she makes me happy”

“I can tell. Happiness looks good on you.”

“Thanks Syd”

Ali slowly moved Ashlyn's arm from around her waist and moved to get out of bed. Sydney followed and they both moved to the couch.

“So what's going on with you and Dom?” Ali said.

“I don't know…” Sydney said and looked down.

“What do you mean, I thought things went well at that party.

“They did but I just don't know if he was trying to be cool in front of his friends. I need you to come tonight and help me.”

“I don't know Syd, last time things didn't go well when Ash and I went to parties.”

“Ali you go to parties. If you really want this relationship to work you can't change everything for her. You'll regret it. If she feels for you what you feel for her she will still want to be with you even if you party” Sydney reasoned.

“You don't understand Syd”

“Then help me understand” 

“Good morning ladies” Ashlyn said moving towards the couch as she brushed her hand threw her disheveled blond hair.

“Did I interrupt something” Ashlyn said looking back and forth between Ali and Sydney.

“No.” “Yes.” Ali and Sydney answered at the same time.  
“Ok..” Ashlyn said looking between the two again trying to figure out what she should do.

“Sydney wants us to go to a party tonight and I had other plans.” Ali said.

“You do not.” Sydney injected before Ashlyn could reply.

“Well what did you have planned Al?” Ashlyn asked.

“Well.. um-“ Ali started.

“She had nothing planned.” Sydney interrupted.

“Oh.. so umm did you not want to go to the party?” Ashlyn asked.

“She's afraid you'll be mad or something because you don't like when she parties.”

“Sydney!” Ali yelled as she slapped Sydney's arm and refused to look at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn immediately understood what was happening.

“Oh.. umm..” Ashlyn began.

“Ashlyn we don't need to go” Ali stated.

“Yes you do. You know I need help with Dom and it doesn't make sense not to go. You always go out Saturday nights.” Sydney fought.

“We can go Ali. If it's what you want to do” Ashlyn stated.

“No, we don't have to go.” Ali said “Syd, stop. I can help you with Dom later.” 

Ashlyn quickly felt out of place. She sensed that Sydney was mad and that Ali was embarrassed. Ashlyn had no problem going to the party. She just wanted Ali to be smart about her choices. She knew Ali would continue to drink and she herself drank. She just didn't want her to drink in anger or sadness or to ever get in the car. She was nervous, but she was working on trusting Ali.

“Ali, can we talk for a minute?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yea..” Ali whispered and stood from the couch to follow Ashlyn to the bedroom.

Ashlyn took a seat on the bed and motioned her hand for Ali to come closer. She pulled Ali to her and down onto her lap.

“Ali listen to me” She moved her hand to Ali's chin and tilted in so that Ali was looking directly at Ashlyn. “We need to move on from what happened at UNC. We need to continue on with life, we cannot get stronger together if you shield a part of yourself from me.”

“Ash I know. I just - I” Ali started.

“Ali no. I need to know all of you. Don't protect me. Let me in. Let me come with you and see you on your normal Saturday. Let me be with you. Let me in.” Ashlyn pleaded.

“Ok, I'll try. I just don't want to lose you.” Ali said as she looked down.  
Ashlyn wrapped her arms tightly around Ali hugging her close to her as Ali laid her head against Ashlyn's chest.

“You're not losing me” Ashlyn said extremely confidently.

“Ok” Ali said as she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Ashlyn's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Ali, Ashlyn, and Sydney got ready for the party in the dorm that night and all headed there together. They walked to where the party was being held just a couple buildings down. Ali slipped her hand in Ashlyn's as they walked. Ali was super apprehensive about going to the party with Ashlyn, but after the talk with Ashlyn and the previous words of Sydney that morning she figured she should just go for it. As they walked into the party Ali squeezed Ashlyn's hand. Ashlyn squeezed Ali's hand back. They stood around for a little while before Sydney ran over to get Ali to come play beer pong. Ashlyn grabbed two beers, one for herself and one for Ali, and followed Ali to the kitchen. 

“Ali you have to be on my team!” Sydney yelled.

Ali looked apprehensively at Ashlyn but Ashlyn just nodded and lightly pushed her towards the table.

“Kick ass babe” Ashlyn said.

“Ashlyn you get next round, we'll find you a partner” Sydney yelled over to her.

Ashlyn nodded at Sydney and leaned into the counter to watch. Per usual Ali’s team won. Ashlyn noticed Dom, the guy Ali and Sydney pointed out when they got to the party and walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder.

“Ali what is she doing?” Sydney said frantically.

“I don't know” Ali said looking over trying to see. “Ashlyn you're up!” Ali yelled over.

“1 sec” Ashlyn stated holding her finger up.

“Hey what's up?” Dom said as he turned to Ashlyn.

“Would you mind pairing up for a game of beer pong with me against those gorgeous girls” Ashlyn said pointing to Ali and Sydney.

“Oh.. uhh. Sure.” Dom said looking over to the table and seeing who it was.

Dom and Ashlyn walked over taking their place at the end of the table.

“Ready to lose?” Sydney asked getting back confidence.

“Whoa you're feisty, you haven't even seen me play” Dom replied.

“She has reason to be” Ashlyn replied as Ali arched her arm and easily sunk a ball.

“Oh shit” Dom said as he gulped.

“Yea she's killer” Ashlyn admitted.

“Damn Krieger!” Dom exclaimed.

They played back and forth with Sydney and Dom flirting the whole time. Of course, Ali and Sydney won again. 

“Nice game ladies” Dom stated “well I gotta go get another beer, but I'd love to talk more” he said looking directly at Sydney and walked away. Ashlyn and Ali decided then to go to to the center of the floor and dance. Ashlyn decided to stay back and allowed them to have their girl time.

While they danced a tall, blond, surfer looking guy with a snap back approached Ashlyn. He leaned on the counter next to her.

“That girl is super hot, huh?” He said nodding towards Ali.

“Yea, she is.” Ashlyn smiled back at him.

“You think I could get her to go back to my dorm?” He said with a cocky smile.

“I doubt it” Ashlyn smiled with a smile of her own.

“I'll show you how it's done.” The guy said with a pissed off tone.

The guy walked into the crowd of people and slowly started to dance up to where Ali and Sydney were. Ashlyn leaned back into the counter and watched as she sipped her beer. She made a mental notes that if he got to handy she'd step in. The guy slowly came up to Ali and started to dance next to her trying to box out Sydney who wasn't having it.

“How are you ladies doing tonight?” He said with a smug smile.

“Great, and you?” Ali replied politely.

“I'm better now.” He said with a cockiness in his voice that went right through Ali.

Dom then moved into the circle, seeing what was happening from afar and got behind Sydney grinding behind her. Unfortunately, this made things worse for Ali. Taking Sydney out of the circle left Ali dancing alone and this guy now thought he got her. He moved in closer and started to reach for Ali's hips but she moved back. 

“What's wrong baby?” He said with a sly smile as he moved closer and again reached his hands out to her hips. 

This time she backed away again but bumped into someone. She mumbled “I'm sorry” without looking up. 

“It's alright babe, just thought maybe we'd play another round of pong.” Ashlyn said back, reaching her arm around Ali's waist. 

Ali immediately melted her back into Ashlyn's front putting her hands over Ashlyn's and learning her head back for Ashlyn to lean down and give her a kiss.

“Seriously?!” The guy said.

“What's wrong? I told you she wasn't going home with you.” Ashlyn replied with a cocky smile over Ali's shoulder.

“Yea, sorry bud, I'm taken.” Ali said.

The guy huffed, mumbled something under his breath and walked away.

“Did you really bet him that he couldn't get me?” Ali said turning and looking at Ashlyn with a raised eyebrow.

“No babe. He said you were hot. I agreed. He asked if I thought he'd get you to go back to his dorm and I said no. He was pissed with my answer and wanted to show me up.” Ashlyn explained.

Ali laughed and took Ashlyn's hand to walk out of the circle of people dancing.

“So did you want to lose at pong again baby?” Ali asked.

“Ugh, lets just get Sydney and Dom.” Ashlyn stated looking over the crowd to find them.

“Actually, they might be busy” Ashlyn said as she spotted them. Ali followed Ashlyn's eyes and saw her roommate going at it with Dom in the middle of the dance floor.

Ali laughed and took Ashlyn's hand and led her to the door. “Let's get out of here then babe.” 

***  
Ali and Ashlyn were laying in bed when they heard the dorm room door whip open and slam shut. Then not a minute later the bedroom door whipped open and in came Sydney and Dom fumbling in, throwing clothes on the floor, and falling onto Sydney’s bed.

“Should we say something?” Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear.

“How much for the show?” Ali said loudly startling Sydney and Dom apart.

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ali!” Sydney drunkenly slurred.

“It's alright, we will give you some time.” Ali got up from bed pulling Ashlyn with her. They relocated to the little couch in the living room. 

“Sorry babe” Ali said as she laid on the couch with her head in Ashlyn's lap.

“No biggie” Ashlyn replied as she gently played with Ali's hair as she watched TV.

Ashlyn slowly moved her fingers through Ali's hair and against her forehead until Ali fell completely asleep in her lap. Ashlyn pulled a blanket off the back of the couch gently covering Ali's body. She remained sitting up watching the TV that she had hired, trying to block out what was happening in the bedroom. Ashlyn eventually leaned hard into her arm resting on the arm of the couch and fell asleep. 

A hour or so later Sydney walked out of the bedroom to the common room to get some water and saw a very uncomfortable looking Ashlyn and a passed out Ali. She moved towards the couch, gently shaking Ali's arm.

“Ali wake up” Sydney whispered.

Ali gently stirred and opened her eyes.

“Go to your bed. We're done.”Sydney said with a smile.

Ali laughed quietly and lifted her head off Ashlyn's lap. She gently shook Ashlyn awake and they both stood and walked into the bedroom. Ashlyn crawled in first and then Ali crawled in half on top of her. Ashlyn instinctively wrapped her arms around Ali and held her close as she drifted back to sleep.

***  
Ashlyn woke up to Ali wrapped up in her arms, but with her cell phone pressed to her ear as she argued on the phone.

“Kyle I have class I'm not coming home.”  
“I understand that he left, but I can't just pack up and leave. I have classes.”  
“Kyle no you can't just come crash in my dorm.”  
“Because I said so.”  
“I get it, but still no.”

Ashlyn stirred a little indicating to Ali that she was awake.

“Kyle I have to go.”  
“Kyle I said I have to go.”  
“Ugh let me call you back in 30 minutes.”  
“Bye, I love you too.”

Ali hung up the phone and turned in Ashlyn's arms

“Morning babe” she said as she leaned onto her forearm and up to kiss Ashlyn. Ashlyn kissed her back softly, lingering just a little bit before pulling back.

“Who was on the phone?”

“My brother Kyle, sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn't wake me. What'd he need? You seemed upset.” Ashlyn said, her voice laced with concern.

“Oh.. he wanted me to come home.”

“How come? Is everything OK?” 

“Yea it's just my parents split and my dad left and now my mom is upset and Kyle wants me to come home, like I can fix it. Then, when I refused, he wanted to come crash here.”

“Oh.. do you need to head back? Or I mean should I go so he can come here?”

“No no no.” Ali leaned up to kiss Ashlyn again “you aren't going anywhere. If he absolutely needs to come here he will sleep on the couch.”

“You sure babe? I know this isn't easy. I want to be here for you, but I also don't want to be in the way.”

“I appreciate what you're willing to do, but I'm not letting you leave.” Ali said snuggling into Ashlyn's side.

Ashlyn pulled Ali closer and leaned down to capture her lips. The two started to kiss slowly and then it deepened when Ali's tongue slipped into Ashlyn's mouth. Ali let out a low moan when her phone began to ring again.

“Ignore it” Ali said as she continued to kiss Ashlyn. But the phone began to ring again.

“You should get that” Ashlyn said pulling away slowly.

Ali picked up her phone and answered it. 

“What do you want Kyle?”  
“Kyle you can't just show up here. I have a roommate and classes and other stuff going on.”  
“I don't need to tell you.”  
“Fine Kyle. Come. But you're staying on the couch.”  
“Because I said.”  
“I have someone else here ok.”  
“Because I don't have to tell you.”  
“Ok. Fine. Bye.”

“That didn't sound any better..” Ashlyn stated.

“Kyle is coming here and now I'm getting the third degree about having someone else here.”

“Ooo Kyle is coming?!” Sydney exclaimed from her own bed.

“Yea..” Ali said clearly not as enthused.

“Oh yay! I love Kyle. Why aren't you excited?” Sydney asked as she sat up.

“Because this is my week with Ashlyn, not my week for my brother to be here because he can't handle my mom.”

“Oh.. sorry Kriegs”

“Should I not be here?” Ashlyn said in a disappointed tone.

“No! No, I mean yes you should be here. No you're not leaving.” Ali got out.

“Ok, so I'm meeting your brother?”

“Yea, sorry if it's too fast. He won't take no for an answer.”

“Nah, it's ok babe. I'd love to meet him. He's important to you.” Ashlyn said with a kiss to Ali's forehead. 

“You're the best” Ali said.

***

“Ali I'm outside, come let me in!” Kyle whined into the phone.  
“I'm coming Kyle, relax.” Ali said back.

Ali opened the door to the dorm and was swooped into her brother’s arms and swirled around.

“Ok let's meet the mystery guest!” Kyle exclaimed as he stepped into the building.

“Kyle wait!” Ali said grabbing her brother’s arms “Its important to me that you get along.”

“Ok..?” Kyle said with a pensive look.

“I'm serious Kyle.” Ali said with a pointed look.

“Ok Al” Kyle said seriously as he followed Ali up the stairs and down the hall.

“Kyle!” Sydney yelled as she ran into Kyle’s arms.

“Sydney! I've missed you babe” he said as he stepped back from the hug. As he stepped back his eyes moved to his sister who's arms were draped around Ashlyn's waist.

“And this is?” He said moving toward them with his hand out.

“I'm Ashlyn” she stated returning the handshake.

“My girlfriend” Ali confirmed making eye contact with Kyle.

“Girlfriend, wow. Nice to meet you Ashlyn.” Kyle said as they parted hands.

The four of them moved to the living room area. Kyle looked Ashlyn up and down. She was quite tall, had on dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of red classic vans, a mostly red plaid shirt hung open over a black t-shirt, and a black SnapBack backwards over long wavy blonde hair. He watched as she took a seat on the chair freeing the couch for the rest of them. However, he was amused when he watched his sister move directly over to her and sit on her lap. Ali sat across Ashlyn's lap with her left arm around Ashlyn's neck. As soon as she sat he noticed Ashlyn's arms instinctively and possessively circle Ali's waist tightly and Ali melt into Ashlyn with the act. Kyle took a seat on the couch next to Sydney. He watched Ashlyn as Ashlyn watched him.

When they moved to the living room Ashlyn immediately thought that it would only be polite to take the chair and allow Kyle, Ali, and Sydney the couch. She wasn't expecting Ali's brother to look so intimidating. Ali talked about him like this giant goofball filled with drama. But this guy was not only tall, but muscular and dressed in all black from his shirt to his joggers to his sneakers. When she took the seat on the chair and saw Ali walk towards her she watched Kyle’s eyes follow her and saw him glaring into her as Ali leaned into her. Ashlyn wasn't sure how to react to this but she just followed her instincts as she circled Ali's waist with her arms and held her close.

“So Kyle how long are you here for?” Sydney asked breaking the tension.

“I'm not sure yet” Kyle said back, not moving his eyes from Ashlyn holding his sister.

Sydney sat there for a little while longer but she could not stand the tension in the room. The way Kyle was glaring lasers into Ashlyn and the way Ashlyn was staring back at him all while Ali sat there stuck to Ashlyn playing with her fingers wrapped around her.

“Well as fun as this is, I should go” Sydney said standing up.

“Where are you going?” Ali asked.

“Ummm… anywhere but here honestly. I can't stand the tension.” She said as she walked out the door.

“Kyle why are you staring like that? You're making things awkward.” Ali asked when the door shut.

“It's just funny to me you haven't mentioned Ashlyn before and now I'm here and you're glued to this girl.”

“Seriously Kyle?!” Ali yelled.

“What Ali?” 

“One. You just showed up at my dorm and made yourself at home with no invite. Two. You're being incredible rude. Three. I haven't talked to you. So no you don't know Ashlyn.”’

Ashlyn loosened her arms around Ali and quietly spoke. “Should I give you guys some time alone?”

“No.” “Yes.” Ali and Kyle said at the same time.

“Babe, I'm gonna go grab a coffee and let you guys talk privately” Ashlyn said patting Ali's leg for her to get up.

The moment the door shut Ali let Kyle have it.

“Kyle are you fucking serious?! How dare you come to my college and treat my girlfriend with such disrespect! You were fucking glaring through her and she did nothing wrong. You don't even know her Kyle!” Ali screamed.

“I don't know her because you never once mentioned her Ali! I'm at home dealing with mom since dad walked out and you're over here having the time of your life with some chick!” 

“Some chick?! What the fuck Kyle?! You think I'm having the time of my life? Three weeks ago I drove 9 fucking hours to see Heather at UNC because I couldn't handle the fact that mom and dad were splitting up and you told me that you couldn't help me. You said it was better for me not to come home. So I fucking drove to Heather because she wanted to be there for me. And you know what? That's when I met Ashlyn and she has been there for me when you haven't. She drove 9 fucking hours to see me during her spring break and now she’s wandering around getting a fucking coffee because my brother decided to show up and glare daggers and judge her without knowing her. I've been having a really hard time and I've been fucking up a lot and Ashlyn is still here for me. So don't show up now that you can't handle it and expect me to drop everything. If you're going to be here you're going to respect my girlfriend.” Ali yelled as tears poured down her face.

“Ali I..”

“You what Kyle?”

“I didn't know. I didn't know you were having a hard time.”

“Yea you don't know that. Kyle I am just as upset as you are about mom and dad and I don't know how to handle it either. And it led me to drink way too much, to wake up without remembering my night, to almost drive drunk.”

“Ali.. I'm sorry.” Kyle whispered as he stood to go to Ali.

“Yea..” Ali said with her head down.

“And this girl? Ashlyn.. she's good for you?”

“Yea Kyle she is. She has stuck by me through all my stupidity and bad choices and is helping me grow up. She's been through a lot and she's so strong Kyle. And she's just really something special. I think I love her Kyle.” Ali admitted out loud for the first time.

“You, you love her?” Kyle spoke quietly.

“Yea, I do.” 

“Wow.. Ali. That's quick.”

“I know but it's the truth.” Ali said.

Kyle moved closer and took his sister in his arms and held her close.

“If you say she's all those things then I stand behind you. I'd love to start over and get to know her.” He whispered in her ear. “I love you Ali, I'm sorry.”

“I love you too Kyle.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ashlyn returned to Ali's dorm an hour later. When she got to the door she knocked gently hoping that she wasn't interrupting Ali and Kyle from their argument. When Ashlyn left the dorm earlier to give them time she heard Ali yelling the second the door shut. She wanted to go back in to be there for her, but she thought that she needed the time with her brother. 

“Come in” Ali yelled when she heard the soft knock.

“Everything ok in here or should I come back later?” Ashlyn said peeking her head in the door way.

“No everything is good babe, come in.”

Ashlyn walked in the dorm and closed the door softly. 

“I brought coffees. Sorry Kyle I don't know how you take it, but I grabbed some creamers and sugar packets.”

“That's perfect, thanks so much Ashlyn” Kyle said taking the coffee from her hand.

“Thank you baby and thank you for giving us time” Ali whispered in her ear as she kissed her cheek and took the coffee from Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around ali and hugged her tight. “Everything go ok?” She whispered in Ali's ear.

“Yea baby, it'll be ok.” Ali said pulling back from the hug just about.

Ashlyn looked up over Ali's shoulder mid hug and saw Kyle staring at them. Ashlyn didn't know if she should let go or pull Ali in tighter. Ali said they were ok, but still, the way Kyle was looking at her made her uneasy. Ashlyn slowly pulled away from the hug and went to sit on the couch.

“So Ali it’s Sunday Funday! When's the fun begin?” Kyle blurted out moving to stand closer to her now that Ashlyn walked away.

“Oh I don't know Kyle.” Ali said trying to make eye contact with Ashlyn from across the room.

“Come on Ali! We need some drinks.”

Just then Sydney walked through the door looking at each person to see if the coast was clear of the awkwardness she left earlier. 

“Dom and his friends are having a barbecue. He told me invite you and Ashlyn.” Sydney said.

“Oh ok awesome!” Ali exclaimed.

“What about me?!” Kyle whined.

“You can come too Kyle” Sydney said as she walked into her and Ali's shared bedroom to change.

“Do you want to go babe?” Ali whispered to Ashlyn as she sat next to her on the couch.

“Yea, we can definitely go if you'd like.” Ashlyn said back leaning down and kissing Ali's forehead. 

As Ashlyn's lips left Ali's forehead Ali looked up at her and moved her hands to cup Ashlyn's face pulling it back down to her. She tilted her head slightly and moved closer to slowly kiss Ashlyn. Her soft lips moved against Ashlyn's and her tongue was granted immediate access to her mouth. As the kiss deepened Ali move herself to straddle Ashlyn's lap only intensifying the kiss. Ali didn't know what hit her, but she felt like after admitting to Kyle that she thought she loved Ashlyn that she just couldn't get enough. Couldn't feel enough. 

Kyle cleared his throat lousy. “Hello!” He yelled out with a sigh.

Ali slowed parted her lips from Ashlyn's completely out of breath. “Yea, yea sorry Kyle.”

“Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?’ He exclaimed.

“Syd said it was a barbecue Kyle. I'm ready when she's ready.” Ali said as she climbed off of Ashlyn's lap and smoothed out her shirt.

***

“Ali you need to be on my team for cornhole!” Kyle said as they walked over to where everyone was standing.

“Kyle let Ali pair up with Ashlyn.” Sydney called out to him.

Kyle visibly pouted.

“No, no. It's ok. You can partner up with your sister. I'll watch.” Ashlyn said with a smile.

Ali let go of Ashlyn's hand that she was holding and stood in front of her on her tip toes to whisper in her ear “you're the best babe.”

“Ashlyn you're on my team!” Dom called out.

“Nah man, pair up with your girl" Ashlyn said with a nod to Sydney.

“I'm good Ash. I've been beat by Ali enough in all games” Sydney laughed out.

“Oh thanks” Ashlyn laughed “I love getting my ass kicked by Ali”. 

“Ok enough talk, let's play ladies!” Kyle yelled. 

Ashlyn stood to the right of the board and as Ali went to stand on the other side Kyle ran over. 

“I'll take this side sis” Kyle said.

“Uh. Ok.” Ali said as she walked away to the board across from Ashlyn and now Kyle.

The game began and as usual Ali was a beast. But Ashlyn and Dom put up a close fight only losing by 2 points. 

“Ok who's next?” Kyle yelled out.  
Alex and Servando came over and offered to play a game against the Kriegers. As the game started Ashlyn walked away and grabbed a beer. She came back over and stood near Ali. She opened it and stood to the side of Ali watching her play. As Kyle and Serv were throwing she stepped to the side stealing Ashlyn's beer from her hands and taking a swig. She handed it back to Ashlyn with a soft kiss to her lips.

“Ali you're letting her distract you!” Kyle yelled out with a huff.

“Kyle can it! We're still winning and it wasn't even my turn to throw.” Ali yelled back.

Over to the side of Ashlyn, Dom and Sydney stood together. 

“What's his problem?” Dom said looking at Sydney and Ashlyn.

“He's used to being the center of Ali's world and now she has Ashlyn.” Sydney explained simply.

Normally Kyle was a fun loving brother that supported Ali in everything she did. He was always there for her and he always supported her decisions. But, something about Ashlyn was rubbing him wrong. When Ali needed him the most when she was struggling during spring break he pushed her away and he was afraid that in that time Ali found Ashlyn and now she didn't need him. He saw the way Ali looked at Ashlyn and the way Ashlyn looked at her as though she hung the moon. He knew it wasn't that Ashlyn was bad, but he was terrified to lose Ali. Growing up they were always so close and they were inseparable. But the speed in which this relationship between Ali and Ashlyn was moving right in front of his eyes terrified him. 

“Did I do something?” Ashlyn said as she looked at Sydney.

“No not at all! You're perfect for her.” Sydney said a little too loud.

“Who's perfect for who?” Ali said stepping over to Ashlyn and taking her beer again.

“Oh uh. No one. Nothing.” Sydney tried to cover up but was failing hard.

“You and Ashlyn. You guys are great together is what Syd said.” Dom spoke out receiving a smack from Sydney and a big smile from Ashlyn.

“Oh.” Ali looked down blushing a moment “Thanks.”

The games continued and Kyle went heavy on the beer. Ali and Ashlyn kept close but very low key often sipping the same beer. 

“Let's go Ashlyn! Just me versus you in pong. No partner.” Kyle stated seriously as he looked directly into Ashlyn's eyes.

“Kyle stop.” Ali said quietly trying not to cause a scene.

“No Ali, me versus her, let's see who the real winner is!”

“Kyle what are you playing for? The real winner of what?” Ali asked.

“You” Kyle stated. 

“Me? Why are you fighting over me?” Ali said in shock.  
“Let's just play!” Kyle slurred out.

“Kyle you're drunk. Stop.” Ali said harshly.

“No Ali! Let's see who wins!”

“Kyle, let's head back to the dorm.” Ali said trying to calm Kyle and not cause a scene but people were gathering around them.

“No! I wanna play against Ashlyn!” He exclaimed pulling his arm from Ali.

“I'm not going to play Kyle. No one will win.” Ashlyn spoke up.

“Of course someone will win. You're just afraid it won't be you!” Kyle shouted back.

“Kyle stop!” Ali yelled, grabbing his arm again. 

As Ali pulled at Kyle’s arm he tripped and fell to the ground. As he got himself up, he got to his knees, and began to puke. Ali jumped away from him in order to remain clean. As Ali moved back, Ashlyn walked closer to Kyle and patted his back. He finished puking and looked up to see Ashlyn hovering over him holding out a bottle of water.

“Take a sip.” She said quietly. 

He took the sip and then started to stand, holding on to Ashlyn's outreached hand. 

Kyle put his arm around Ashlyn's neck and she slowly walked with him to Ali's dormitory. When she got up the stairs she slowly helped him lay on the couch and grabbed a trash barrel to put by his head in case he got sick again. She pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered him and then walked away and into Ali's room. 

When Ashlyn entered the bedroom Ali was sitting up in her bed looking right into her eyes with a slight smile. Ashlyn walked over to Ali leaning down first to give her a peck on the lips and then moved back sitting next to Ali. Ashlyn pushed off the floor and pulled herself across the bed so that she was sitting flush against the wall with her legs out straight and her feet hanging off the side of the bed. Ali immediately pulled herself up and sat flush against the wall but against Ashlyn with her hand on her thigh. 

“You're always helping us Kriegers huh?” Ali said softly still staring straight out into the room.

“I guess so” Ashlyn whispered back.

“I can't explain how much that meant to me. You taking care of my brother, and especially when he's been nothing but an ass to you.” Ali explained. 

“I didn't do it for him. I did it for you.” 

“Well, I am still very appreciative. Not everyone would do that for someone. No one likes dealing with drunk people, especially sick drunk people.” 

“Yea well.. you do everything you can for someone you love.”

“What?!” Ali said louder than she expected as her head whipped around and towards Ashlyn who just sat there with her hands in her lap, twirling her fingers, a blush across her cheeks, and a smile.

“I love you Ali” Ashlyn said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

“You do?” Ali asked as she repositioned herself to straddle Ashlyn's thighs and moved her hands to cup her face.

“Yea, I do.”

“Well..” Ali started but was cut off.

“Don't. You don't have to say it.”

“I love you too, Ashlyn Harris, and I mean that.” Ali said as she leaned in and captured Ashlyn's lips in a soft meaningful kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.. had a bit of writers block. Trying to decide how I want to move this along.

The next morning Ashlyn woke up with a giant smile on her face. She could feel the weight of Ali's head on her chest and her left arm draped over her stomach. A smile immediately went to her face when she remembered the previous night. Ashlyn had felt like she loved Ali from the moment she met her. The way this girl made her feel was unreal. Ashlyn was always a calm, cool, and collected person. But Ali made her all out of sorts with butterflies in her stomach. She was wildly passionate, she was full of life and energy, and always willing to put herself out there. Ashlyn just laid there, her mind replaying their first I love yous and continuing to hold Ali close to her body. After nearly 15-20 minutes of laying still she felt Ali stir in her arms. 

Ali's eyes fluttered open and an immediate smile fell to her lips as she could feel Ashlyn's arm securely around her as she listened to her heartbeat drum in her chest.

“I don't want to move” Ali whispered against Ashlyn’s chest. 

Ashlyn just hugged her closer. 

“How many classes do you have today babe?” Ashlyn asked softly. 

“3” Ali said with a sigh. 

“Well, I’d like to take you out tonight. Just us.” Ashlyn said seriously. 

“Everything ok?” Ali said concerned. 

“Perfectly. I just want some time with just you.” 

“Okay.”

Ali eventually crawled off of Ashlyn and out of bed to get herself ready for class. As she walked into the common room she immediately remembered last night as she eyed her brother sprawled out on the small couch, his arms hanging off, and his head close to the bucket Ashlyn set up for him. She sighed heavily as she walked over to him and slapped him on the back. Kyle stirred as he opened his eyes and sighed heavily as he saw the glare shooting through him from Ali's eyes. 

“Get up, clean up, and go apologize.” Ali said in a very stern and forceful voice. 

“My head hurts!” He whined. 

“I don't give a fuck.” Ali said and stormed out of the door.

Ashlyn heard the door slam and sighed. She hated that it was her being there that caused the animosity between Ali and her brother. She laid there for a while longer thinking and then sent a text. 

Ashlyn: I love you. 

Ali read the text and smiled. That was exactly what she needed at that moment. Just a simple confirmation of love despite what was going on around them. 

Ashlyn stepped out of bed and through on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and headed out into the common room and directly into the bathroom. As she came out she saw Kyle sitting with his head in his hands. 

“You alright?” Ashlyn said softly.

“Yea” Kyle mumbled with a heavy sigh. 

“Alright, I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything” Ashlyn said as she walked away and closed the door.

Kyle sat on the couch for a while longer replaying Ali’s voice in his head ‘get up, clean up, and go apologize’. He finally got himself off the couch and walked straight into the bathroom to shower. When he got out he started to pick up the trash bucket and the blanket that he used. He sat down for a little while longer as he tried to will himself up to talk to Ashlyn. 

Ali: Kyle I'm going into my second class then I have a break for lunch. You better be up and apologizing to Ashlyn. I'm serious.  
Kyle: I heard you loud and clear Ali.  
Ali: Good. 

Kyle slowly lifted himself off the couch and walked slowly to the bedroom door, happy that both Ali and Sydney were in class for this awkwardness that was sure to ensue. He knocked lightly and waited for a response from Ashlyn. 

“Come in!” Ashlyn yelled. 

Kyle slowly opened the door and made eye contact with Ashlyn who was sitting on Ali’s bed, her back against the headboard and a book in her hands. She looked over the book and at Kyle and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Need something?” Ashlyn asked. 

“Oh.. um.. well.. yea.. umm..” Kyle mumbled.

“What's up Kyle?” Ashlyn asked again.

“I should apologize” Kyle said quietly as he moved into the room a little closer to Ashlyn. 

“Oh. Umm alright” Ashlyn said. 

“I shouldn't have made a scene yesterday and I shouldn't have wrote you off as quickly as I did. I'm really protective of my sister and I can't lose her Ashlyn.” Kyle said in a tone drenched of emotions. 

“Kyle, I'm not taking your sister from you.” Ashlyn said with a raise of her eyebrows. 

“I know I just.. I don't know. You are moving so fast and me and Ali are close and it's just different.” Kyle tried to explain looking down at his feet. 

“I get it and I'm not trying to take your time with her or make her choose. I love her Kyle. I want the best for her just like you do. I know you don't know me and I know it all seems like it's so fast, but it feels right. Sometimes you just have to trust your heart and go for it and that's what I'm doing.” 

“Yea. I know. I just wasn't prepared for my baby sister to find someone so quick. It's always been us together and -“

“And it still will be” Ashlyn interrupted Kyle.

“I know. I know. But now she has you too. But I trust my sister and if she says you're good and she loves you and you love her then I will step back. I apologize for last night and I will pack up and leave.” Kyle said as he moved back to the door. 

“Kyle you don't have to leave. I'd love to get to know you.”

“Really?” Kyle said as he stopped at the doorway. 

“Yea. You're important to Ali.” Ashlyn said simply.

“Oh ok well thank you Ashlyn and I'm really sorry, again.”

“No big deal.” 

“Eh, it's a big deal. My sister let me have it.” 

“Yea I kinda heard that this morning” Ashlyn said.

“Yea don't fuck with Ali” He said with a little chuckle.

Ashlyn laughed too. “Duly noted.” She said with a small smile. 

***

Ali returned to the dorm room after her second class and opened the door slowly hesitant of what she was about to walk into. She knew that leaving Kyle and Ashlyn alone was gutsy but she was hoping her brother listened to her and made things right. Ali loved both Kyle and Ashlyn and things were not going to be easy if they did not get along. But to her surprise she opened the door and saw both Ashlyn and Kyle sitting on the small couch watching a movie. 

“Am I about to be a tug of war rope or have you two talked it out?” Ali said with a smirk as she looked back and forth between the two.

“I apologized Al, just get over here and snuggle with us!” Kyle said happily with a laugh.

“Oh lord” Ali sighed as she walked over plopping down between the two of them. 

Ali snuggled in between the two and leaned over to Ashlyn kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear “everything all good?” 

“Yup, we’re good baby” Ashlyn replied as she turned her head to peck Ali's lips. 

Ali sat sandwiched between Ashlyn and Kyle to watch the rest of the movie. As 2:30 hit Ali squeezed up and off the couch where Ashlyn and Kyle had fallen asleep. She grabbed a protein bar from her room, wrote a note, and headed off to her final class of the day. 

As Ali left her class her phone went off and her mom’s picture was on her screen. Ali braced herself and answered. 

Ali: “Hi Mom, how are you?”  
Deb: “Hi sweetheart! I'm doing well. How's the visit with Kyle?”  
Ali: “It’s good.”  
Deb: “Well, Alex I was thinking of taking a drive down to visit and take you and brother to dinner tomorrow evening.”  
Ali: “Oh.. um..”  
Deb: “What's wrong?”  
Ali: “Nothing, it’s just.. it’s not just Kyle here.”  
Deb: “Oh is Heather up visiting from UNC? I miss her!”  
Ali: “No.”  
Deb: “Oh ok, who is it then hunny?”  
Ali: “Well um.. it’s my.. my”  
Deb: “Your what?”  
Ali: “My girlfriend is here Mom.”  
**silence**  
Ali: “Mom say something.”  
Mom: “Sorry Alex, I didn't know you were dating someone. When did that happen?”  
Ali: “It’s been about 3 weeks, still pretty new.”  
Mom: “Oh.”  
Ali: “Mom you'd love her. She's good for me. She keeps me in line.”  
Mom: “Well then I'd love to meet her Alex.”  
Ali: “ Yeah I'd love it, just please, let me talk to her before you show up.”  
Mom: “Of course, call me later. I love you.”  
Ali: “I love you too Mom.”

Ali hung up the phone and then walked into her dorm. Ali, Kyle, Sydney, and Dom were squeezed on the little couch and chair. Dom and Ashlyn each had a PlayStation controller in their hands staring at the television in pure concentration. 

“Hey Ash, can we talk?” Ali said as she walked in.

“Oh uh, yea one second. “ Ashlyn responded, quickly pausing the game and handing off her controller to Kyle. 

She got up off the couch and followed Ali into her room and Ali closed the door. 

“Everything ok love?” Ashlyn looked at Ali with concern as she slowly sits down on the edge of Ali's bed. 

“Yea, just need to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh ok.” Ashlyn said as she reached her arms out to Ali to pull her down onto her lap. 

Ali sits on Ashlyn sideways with her arm around Ashlyn's shoulders. 

“Talk to me” Ashlyn said quietly as she tilts Ali's face to look at her. 

“So my mom called.”

“Ok? What'd she say?”

“She wants to come here tomorrow and go out to dinner.”

Ashlyn’s body tenses up a little. Ali feels it under her and feels Ashlyn's arms become more slack around her waist. 

“Ashlyn, baby, look at me.”

Ashlyn slowly picks her head up and looks into Ali's eyes. 

“Babe, I told her you were here and she wants to meet you.” 

“Oh. Umm.. really? Isn't that quick?”

“Well, I told her I'd talk to you first. You don't have to come if you don't want to.” Ali said with disappointment in her voice easily detected by Ashlyn. 

“No. No. Of course I'll go. Do you want me to?” Ashlyn said as she circles her arms tightly around Ali's waist.

“I mean, yea I do. I know it is kind of quick, but I love you and I'd love you to meet my mom.”

Ashlyn leans in to give Ali a soft kiss. What was supposed to be quick turned heated quickly as Ali held onto Ashlyn tighter and gently licked Ashlyn's lips to ask for entrance which Ashlyn quickly grants. Ashlyn moved her tongue against Ali’s slowly. Ashlyn was holding Ali close to her with on hand as the other moved slowly up her body and to her face cupping one side as she put more into the kiss. Ashlyn and Ali continue battling their tongues against each other with purpose. Light moans coming from both of their mouths. As they part briefly for a quick breath Ali moves to straddle Ashlyn and leans back in to connect their lips. With their mouths and tongues exploring each other Ali take both her hands and pushes back on Ashlyn’s chest with enough force to push Ashlyn down onto the bed and quickly falls with her not breaking the kiss. Ashlyn's hands immediately move up the back of Ali's shirt furious moving her hands up and down her back. Ali breaks the kiss only enough to move her mouth, tongue, and teeth gently and teasingly down Ashlyn's jaw and her neck. 

Just as things are really heating up a loud knock breaks them apart. The door slowly opens and Sydney walks in.

“Oh umm guys.. we were worried, sorry. I'll go.” Sydney shuts the door quickly seeing Ali straddled over a breathless Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn wraps her arms back around Ali and slowly sits up bringing Ali up with her. 

“Ugh, every time” Ashlyn groans. 

“I know baby, we’ll make time for just us alone.” 

“Yea tonight when I take you out!” Ashlyn says excitedly. 

“Oh yea about that..” Ali starts.

“What?” Ashlyn says with a defeated look.

“I was just thinking that maybe tonight we hang out, tomorrow we go out with Kyle and my mom, and then it'll just be us.” Ali says.

“Just us?” Ashlyn questions.

“Yea babe, just me and you. Kyle will leave tomorrow after dinner with my mom.”

“Okay yea that'll be better” Ashlyn says and seals it with a kiss.

“So operation meet the mom tomorrow” Ashlyn says with a chuckle as her and Ali stand up and head back to the common room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of running low on ideas for this. I feel like I put myself in a box with this concept and I'm not sure how to continue it at the moment.
> 
> Here's a short chapter and a warning of smut.

“Nice to meet you Ashlyn” Deb says as she reaches out a hand. 

“Nice to meet you too Mrs. -“ Ashlyn says as she is cut off.

“Just Deb sweetheart.” Deb reassures here as they take a seat at the table at the restaurant. 

“So how did you two meet?”

“Ali and I met when she came down to UNC for spring break. Heather is my roommate.” Ashlyn explained. 

“Oh. You are not from around here?” Deb asked, her voice laced with concern. 

Ashlyn tenses up with Deb’s response. She knew her mother would question the long distance especially with how fast everything was moving. Ali sensed the tensing of Ashlyn and quietly moved her hand to Ashlyn’s thigh under the table squeezes it slightly to reassure her. 

“No, I'm actually from Florida.” Ashlyn responded.

“Oh, well coming up here must have been quite the commute.”

“It was a long drive, but worth it to spend time with your daughter.” Ashlyn said with a bright smile as she too moved her hand to cover Ali’s that was on her thigh. 

“And what are you going to school for?” Deb inquired. 

“Sports management and education. I play soccer for UNC and I'd love to stick with something closely related to that whether is be playing, managing, or teaching.”

“Well that's great.”

“Mom, Ashlyn is an amazing goalkeeper! I got to go to a few games when I was down there.” Ali added trying to stop the interrogation. 

The four of them order food and make small talk throughout the meal. Ashlyn manages to get both Deb and Kyle laughing. They take their time at dinner making sure to spend a lot of time chatting through appetizers and prolonging the dinner. Ashlyn knows that she got Deb laughing which is a good sign, but she can see the apprehension in her eyes and the way she keeps looking back and forth between Ali and Ashlyn. Every time Ali run her hand down Ashlyn's arm she notices her eyes direct there. Ashlyn is doing her best to just keep talking, trying to charm her mother, and keeping her hands entirely to herself. 

Ali notices the lack of affection from Ashlyn which is abnormal. When her mom excuses herself to go to the rest room Ali leans into Ashlyn and whispers in her ear, “what's wrong?”

Ashlyn turns and leans toward Ali's ear whispering back “nothing why?”

“You're really distant” Ali says in almost a hurt tone. 

“Al, babe no I’m just being respectful of your mom. She is watching our every move.”

“Don't worry about her” Ali gets out right as her mom sits back down. 

“So Kyle how long are you staying with your sister?”   
“He's leaving tonight” Ali cuts in.

“Oh. Umm. Yea.” Kyle stutters. 

“What's going on?” Deb asks as she looks between her two kids. 

“Nothing mom” Ali says quickly. 

“Kyle?” Deb questions. 

“I guess I'm leaving tonight.” Kyle said with a look to his sister. 

“Someone tell me what is going on.” Deb said. 

“Apparently Ali doesn't want me here now because she has Ashlyn. I thought we worked it out.” 

“Worked what out? Is that true Ali?”

“Mom I'm allowed to want to spend time with Ashlyn alone and Kyle didn't come here and make the best impression.” Ali defends. 

“Ali you're already prancing around here like you're in love and you've known this girl for like 3 weeks” Kyle states. 

“Kyle you're being ridiculous! We already talked about this, why are you bringing it back up?”

Ashlyn doesn't know if she should get up and leave, but what would that present her to be like. Or should she stay there while they fight. As they fight back and forth Ashlyn tries to drown them out. Fighting has always made Ashlyn tense up, it always brought her back to her parents constant fighting. Now she was sitting there uneasy that the fighting was caused by her presence. Ashlyn is completely tensed and can really only feel the squeezing of Ali's hand reminding her that this is still going on. 

Ali noticed how tense Ashlyn feels. She immediately looks over and notices the zoned out expression on her face and slowly releases her grasp on her and runs her hand slowly up and down Ashlyn's arm. 

“Hey, you ok?” Ali whispers in her ear. 

“Um. Yea, I'll ugh. I'll be fine.” Ashlyn mumbles back.

“We’ll be right back” Ali said as she stood and pulled Ashlyn up with her directing her out of the restaurant. 

When they got outside Ali pulled Ashlyn's arm with her towards the side of the building and stopped. 

“Al why are we out here?”

“Ashlyn you are completely tense what's up baby?”

“It's just a little awkward. I mean you're fighting with your brother. You're fighting with your mother. And. Well, it's all because of me. I don't deal with fighting well. I told you. It's all my parents did.” Ashlyn explained in a soft tone. 

“Ashlyn you did nothing wrong babe. I'm just defending you, defending us. I love you.” Ali said as she brushed the hair from Ashlyn's face. “Let's just go back in there and we'll end the fighting.” 

“Ok” Ashlyn said with a tight lipped smile. 

Ali leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before turning and pulling Ashlyn with her back into the restaurant. 

“Mom. Kyle. I'm done fighting. You both might think it's quick, but I love Ashlyn. I'm enjoying getting to know her and I'm enjoying our time together. I hope you can both respect that.” Ali stated with a very direct tone of finality.

“Ok sweetheart , I just want you to be happy.” Deb said as she smiled at them both.

“I'm sorry too. I'll pack myself up and let you have your time with her.” Kyle added. 

The four of them left the restaurant said goodbye to Deb and headed back to the dorm. When they arrived back, Kyle went directly upstairs and collected his stuff. He hugged Ali and shook Ashlyn's hand with an apology and left. 

“I'm sorry Ali” Ashlyn said quietly as Ali walked back into the bedroom. 

“Why baby?” Ali said as she walked closer to Ashlyn and stood between her legs. 

“For the fighting and the mess with your family” Ashlyn said as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Ali’s legs. 

“Don't you dare apologize. They will grow to love you. They're just protective of me.” Ali said as she leaned down and kissed Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn slowly kissed Ali back. Ali pushed Ashlyn back into the bed and crawled on the bed hovering over Ashlyn. 

“Sydney is at Dom’s so it's just you and me babe” Ali whispered into Ashlyn's ears causing goosebumps to form all across Ashlyn's skin. 

Ashlyn reached up and put her arms around Ali and pulled her down and kissing Ali hungrily. She moved her hands up and down Ali's back under her shirt as her tongue moved against Ali's. Ashlyn moved Ali's shirt up her body breaking the kiss for only a second to get Ali's shirt over her head. Ashlyn immediately pulled Ali back to her kissing her hard and slowly moving soft open mouthed wet kisses down her jaw and neck. As she kissed Ali her hands moved to Ali's back and unclasped her bra letting it fall down her arms and onto Ashlyn. She threw it to the floor and continued moving her hands up and down Ali's bare back. Ali took Ashlyn's hands and pegged them above her head, taking control and began licking down Ashlyn's neck stopping to suck hard on her pulse point eliciting a moan from Ashlyn as she left a mark. Ali moved to hover higher above Ashlyn and using one hand held Ashlyn’s hands and her other to unbutton Ashlyn's shirt. She let go of Ashlyn and let her sit up a bit to pull her shirt off and then immediately threw her sports bra up and over her head following the shirt to the floor. Ali leaned back down pressing her naked torso against Ashlyn's letting their breasts push together as she kissed Ashlyn. Their hands moved up and down each other's bodies as they made out, Ali lifting up enough to allow Ashlyn's large hands to completely take over her breasts moving her nipples between her fingers. Ashlyn pulled Ali up so that her breasts were hovering over Ashlyn's face and she slowly began licking and sucking each nipple into her mouth. As she licked and nipped at her breasts her hands moved to her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them as she slowly slid them down Ali's legs. Ali used her feet to assist Ashlyn in sliding her pants completely off. 

Ashlyn took this opportunity to flip their positions moving on top of Ali as she kissed, licked, and nipped down her body. As she got to the hem of her panties she licked along the hem and slowly took them into her mouth and tugged them down with the help of Ali lifting her hips. Ashlyn used her hand to completely push them down her legs and then crawled back up her legs leaving kisses up her thighs and around where Ali wanted her most. 

“Babe please” Ali moaned. 

“Hold on baby” Ashlyn said as she moved her hands up Ali's body and then slowly down it stopping to roll her nipples between Ashlyn's fingers. Ali moved her hips up as she pushed her head further into the pillow trying to find friction. Ashlyn took the sign lifting Ali's legs up and over her shoulders as she positioned herself between her legs. Ashlyn starting kissing Ali's inner thighs moving closer and closer to her core. 

“Babe please, don't tease me” Ali husked out again as she lifted her hips to Ashlyn's face. 

Ashlyn didn't wait a second longer at Ali's plea. Ashlyn flattened her tongue and took a slow broad lick through Ali's folds stopping at the top to flick her tongue around Ali's clit. Ali moaned loudly as she moved her hands to the back of Ashlyn's head. Ashlyn laid with Ali's legs over her shoulders, her arms spread out to Ali's breast slowly rolling her nipples between her fingers, all while she moved her tongue through Ali's folds. As Ali moved her hands to Ashlyn's head and pushed her closer Ashlyn plunged her tongue deep into Ali's core causing Ali to buck her hips, grasp onto the sheets, and throw her head back into the pillow. Ashlyn moved her tongue forcefully and fast in and out of Ali, each time moving in as deep as she could, each time Ali's walls started to clench tighter around her tongue. 

“Baby I'm coming, I'm coming, don't stop” Ali screamed out in please. 

This only pumped up Ashlyn more as she licked up and down her folds licking up every once of wetness dripping from her girlfriend. She moved her right hand down Ali's torso and through her folds slowly coating her fingers and then plunged two finger deep into Ali as she continues to flick her tongue back and forth on Ali's clit. Ashlyn continued this motion until Ali could not take it anymore, her hips were bucking hard against Ashlyn's fingers and face, her knuckles were white from grabbing so tightly to the sheets, and she was panting, moaning, and screaming Ashlyn's name. Ali came hard on Ashlyn's fingers. Ashlyn slowly pulled out of Ali giving her a few more gentle kisses and crawled up her body. 

“I love you Ali” Ashlyn whispered in her ear.

“I. Love. You. Too.” Ali said between deep breathes as she tried to compose herself again after the pure ecstasy she had just been in.


End file.
